Un nouveau pas pour la paix
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Qu'adviendra-t-il du monde si les moldus apprennent notre existence ? Devrons-nous encore nous battre ? La paix pourra-t-elle de nouveau régner ? Alors que la guerre est enfin finie, une autre se prépare, une guerre qui pourrait changer l'avenir du monde entier.
1. Prologue

**Un nouveau pas pour la paix**

PROLOGUE :

Hermione tenait un poste dans une libraire moldue à mi-temps, et le reste du temps, dans une libraire sur le chemin de traverse. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie, et tout était redevenu normal.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le matin, la libraire moldue était toujours plus calme que sur le chemin de traverse, et elle avait des discussions passionnantes avec certains clients. Elle aimait beaucoup son poste sur le chemin de traverse, mais l'animosité n'était pas la même.

Un matin où elle rangeait les livres sur les étagères, la cloche de la boutique tinta, suivie d'un silence. Surprise de ne pas entendre de 'bonjour', elle se retourna. La surprise s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Son ancien professeur de potion se tenait devant elle, il arborait un air visiblement gêné après l'avoir vue. Elle sourit en s'imaginant que sa gêne venait du fait qu'il voulait des conseils, mais surement pas d'elle.

« Bonjour professeur Snape, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. N'ayez aucune gêne à me demander conseil je suis là pour ça. »

Hermione lança une discussion courte avec lui, permettant de découvrir ce qu'il désirait, après quelques conseils, il acheta un livre et disparut. Il avait pris l'habitude de revenir toutes les semaines, acheté de nouveaux livres. Visiblement, il s'était lassé des livres sorciers pour l'instant car elle ne l'avait pas encore vu chez Fleury et Botts là où elle travaillait l'après-midi.

Severus venait le mercredi, mais ce mercredi il n'était pas venu, et cela inquiétait Hermione. L'après-midi étant calme, Hermione s'était installée dans l'arrière-boutique avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Un article l'interpella.

_Hier en fin d'après-midi un groupe de rebelles, suspecté d'être d'anciens mangemorts, ont révélé au monde moldu leur pouvoir magique. Le grand nombre de témoins empêche le ministère d'agir afin qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils ont vus. Le groupe de rebelles clamait qu'il était enfin temps pour les sorciers de sortir de l'ombre, et qu'ils devaient être à la place qu'ils méritent, au sommet de tous._

_Le ministère de la magie s'est mis en lien étroit avec le parlement londonien afin d'essayer de calmer les esprits. Les réactions chez les moldus sont diverses, créant la panique dans les deux mondes. Certains ont manifesté toute la journée devant le parlement moldu afin que celui-ci agisse pour l'éradication des sorciers, d'autres ont envoyé des lettres demandant que leurs enfants apprennent la magie. A ces demandes, il n'y a eu que des refus, excepté les enfants de moldus qui devaient déjà se rendre à Hogwarts à la rentrée. Ce mode dit 'trop sélectif' par les moldus à créer des changements de camps de leur part qui rejoignent les manifestations, qui durent toujours à l'heure où nous bouclons cet article._

_Depuis hier, les sorciers ayant un physique trop explicite ne sortent plus de chez eux, ou se font discrets, nous conseillons à tous de faire grandement attention à vos déplacements si l'on voit d'une quelque manière que ce soit que vous êtes sorcier. Cette recommandation est également faite par le ministère de la magie, qui craint des attaques de sorciers par les moldus._

_Le ministre de la magie a lancé une enquête prioritaire et lancé tous ces aurors à la poursuite du groupe rebelle. Nous essaieront de vous tenir informer de cette enquête. S'il s'agissait bien d'anciens mangemorts il est primordial de les retrouver, et il vous est recommandé de faire attention à vous dans les lieux exclusivement sorciers également._

_Soyez prudent, le ministère de la magie craint qu'une guerre n'éclate entre sorciers et moldus, et pour cela il est demandé à toute notre communauté de se montrer discrète._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle savait pourquoi Severus n'était pas venu, son physique suggérait largement ce qu'il était. Hermione tourna la page pour voir si l'article continuait.

_Il est conseillé à tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus de protéger leur famille, car les manifestants s'en prennent aux moldus qui étaient informés de l'existence de notre monde, ou parents d'enfants sorciers. Ils sont également accusés de ne jamais en avoir parlé à personne. L'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts étant toujours protégée et secrète au monde moldu, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour les élèves. De nombreux villages sorciers sont également dans ce cas, le ministère de la magie y a fait de nombreux aménagements afin d'y loger les familles moldues des sorciers de sang-mêlé et de familles moldues. Si la situation de vos familles devient dangereuse n'hésitez pas à aller y aller, des membres du ministère de la magie sont posté à l'entrée des villages pour vous accueillir et des aurors assurent la sécurité._

Hermione ferma violemment le journal, elle sortit de la boutique, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le chemin de traverse était désert. La directrice de Fleury & Botts congédia Hermione, elle voulait rentrer chez elle en cette période de trouble, et cela ne servait à rien de rester ouvert, il n'y avait de toute évidence personne. Hermione sortit de la boutique et transplana chez ses parents.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce début vous a plu et mis en bouche ^^ Je remercie Cricri ma bêta =). Pour le rating, il pourrait venir à changer, mais normalement non ^^ si j'écris un truc en K et que je le passe en M certains ne pourront pas le lire jusqu'au bout je pense, donc je vais rester sur un K voir K+. Désolée pour les fans de lemon -) mais « Snanger en citations » devraient étancher votre soiffe prochainement )<em>

**Note de Cricri : Prologue qui ouvre l'appétit… Idée intéressante, la découverte du monde des sorciers par les moldus et leur réaction. Vivement la suite… **

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre très vite ;)<br>**


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Se protéger avant tout<strong>

Hermione arriva chez ses parents en fin d'après-midi. Ils venaient juste de rentrer du travail. Ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient vu des manifestations en allant travailler, et visiblement ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je connais très bien ce monde, et en apparence, personne ne peut se douter de ce que je suis. Mais j'ai quand même peur pour vous. Peut-être devriez-vous aller ailleurs ?

- À quoi penses-tu ma chérie ? La questionna sa mère.

- Je pense que vous devriez peut-être aller vivre chez les Weasley, en attendant que tout se calme, il vous suffira juste de prétendre être en vacances. Je serais plus rassurée pour vous, je sais qu'ils vous protégeront. »

La mère d'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son père, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation uniquement en se regardant. Hermione avait toujours admiré cette fusion entre ses parents. Le regard de sa mère passe sur elle, comme si elle calculait le niveau d'inquiétude d'Hermione, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur son mari.

« Très bien, si ça ne les dérange pas et si cela peut te rassurer nous irons vivre là-bas. »

Les parents d'Hermione firent leurs bagages, ils passèrent à leur cabinet pour indiquer qu'ils partaient en vacances, et prirent la route du Terrier accompagnés d'Hermione.

Hermione travaillait désormais à plein temps à la boutique moldue. La directrice de Fleury et Botts, malgré son apparence banale, avait trop peur pour sortir de chez elle et avait fermé la boutique. En vérité c'était le cas d'un bon nombre de commerçants. L'appartement qu'Hermione occupait était dans le monde moldu, elle était presque sûre de ne pas être une cible, et son travail lui permettrait de continuer de payer son loyer et ses factures.

La librairie était calme, et certaines sections n'étaient plus du tout visitées, notamment la section ''Fantastique'', Hermione comprenait bien pourquoi. La seule personne à avoir visité cette partie de la librairie, était une petite fille, qui avait l'air curieuse et admirative du monde magique. Hermione eut de la sympathie pour elle, et espéra qu'un jour elle aurait sa lettre pour Hogwarts.

Après sa journée, Hermione retourna au Terrier, elle voulait voir si tout se passait bien, mais aussi avoir des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas rentrés depuis deux jours, et donnaient très peu de nouvelles. En tant qu'aurors, ils étaient trop occupés avec l'enquête sur les rebelles, et les tentatives de capture.

Après avoir dîné avec ses parents et les Weasley elle rentra chez elle. Elle déposa un petit paquet sur la table de la cuisine. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait acheté un livre dont elle était sûre que Severus apprécierait. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui donner. Elle prit ensuite son courrier et fut surprise de voir une lettre, arrivée de façon postale, venant du ministère de la magie. La discrétion devait être de mise, au point que le ministère utilisait le service postal moldu. Elle ouvrit la lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous n'êtes pas censée ignorer la situation actuelle du monde magique, ni celle de certains sorciers. Aussi nous confions la tâche à certains, tels que vous, de s'occuper des sorciers proscris chez eux. Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra leur apporter des provisions, des occupations, et de la compagnie pour les sorciers seuls._

_Vous avez été choisie pour vos origines, votre courage, et votre apparence discrète. Nous espérons une réponse positive de votre part, afin de préserver le « calme apparent » dû à la discrétion de certains sorciers. _À_ cette lettre est jointe une liste des sorciers ayant annoncé vouloir cette aide, ou ayant promis de ne pas quitter leur lieu de vie._

_Avec nos plus sincères salutations._

_Le ministère de la magie._

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la liste, et sourit à la vue d'un nom. Severus Snape y était inscrit. Elle rit en pensant que cette décision venait sûrement d'une grande pression venant du ministère, peut-être même de Minerva, bien qu'il ne travaille plus à Hogwarts. Severus était devenu fournisseur de potions pour le ministère et Sainte Mangouste. Hermione était persuadée que malgré cette promesse, qui avait valu qu'il soit sur cette liste, Severus tenterait tout pour sortir. Hermione répondit au courrier du ministère, qu'elle déposerait à Arthur Weasley avant d'aller travailler le lendemain, afin qu'ils aient la réponse le plus vise possible. Severus aurait donc sa visite dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ^^ Je remercie mes bêtas : Doukiwhite et Cricri<em>

**Note de Doukiwhite : Ah, les choses sérieuses commencent ! :P**

Hermione eut de la sympathie pour elle, et espéra qu'un jour elle aurait sa lettre pour Hogwarts. **(Moi je l'attends toujours la mienne XD) **_Moi aussi =)_

_Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra leur apporter des provisions, des occupations, et de la compagnie pour les sorciers seuls. _**(« Compagnie », hmmm ?). **_bah oui voyons c'est triste de toujours être tout seul, de la compagnie c'est agréable_

Peut-être même de Minerva. **(Minerva en maman poule)**

Severus tenterait tout pour sortir. **(Je l'imagine passant par la fenêtre xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà prochain chapitre très bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?<br>**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos Reviews =) mon petit cœur bondit de joie à chaque fois ^^. Je suis contente que ce début vous a plu, et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours la suite ^^ bonne lecture =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La calme avant la tempête<strong>

Hermione avait trépigné d'impatience toute la journée. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi, Severus avait toujours mauvais caractère, et elle était sûre qu'il aurait une très mauvaise réaction à la voir débarquer chez lui. Pourtant elle était impatiente de le voir, ses discussions au sujet de littérature lui manquaient. Et peut-être que dans le cadre personnel, d'autres conversations plus passionnantes encore verront le jour.

La journée avait été calme, et Hermione avait pu trouver un petit moment pour se cacher dans un coin lire sa _Gazette du Sorcier_, afin de voir ce qu'il en était. Mais toujours rien de nouveau. Les rebelles n'avaient toujours pas été trouvés, la situation n'était pas calmée, mais elle n'était pas encore hostile non plus, du moins pour l'instant.

Après son travail, Hermione passa rapidement au Terrier, Harry et Ron étaient rentrés, ils étaient allés dormir. Ils avaient eu le droit à un repos bien mérité de deux jours avant de retourner sur le front. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir pu leur parler.

« Hermione, on m'a donné ça pour toi. Il s'agit de l'adresse du sorcier à qui tu dois rendre visite. »

« Merci Monsieur Weasley. » Elle prit le papier et l'ouvrit.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

« Il s'agit de Severus Snape. » Hermione répondit nonchalamment. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'étendre plus que ça, le principal concerné n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elle disparut pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'on lui avait communiquée.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant la porte de Severus, elle sentit une boule au ventre. Elle frappa trois petits coups mal assurés. Elle ressentit la présence d'un sort, qui devait sûrement protéger la maison de la vision moldue. Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à un homme livide.

« Miss Granger ? » Lança-t-il surpris « Alors c'est vous que le ministère a décidé de me coller dans les pattes ? » Hermione se renfrogna mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« J'ai choisi de venir de moi-même. J'avais quelque chose pour vous et j'ignorais comment vous le faire parvenir. Le ministère m'a juste simplifié la tâche. Vous me laissez entrer ? » Elle lui sourit, il fit une grimace et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Hermione entra et sortit de son sac le paquet qu'elle y avait rangé avant de partir. Elle lui tendit toujours en souriant. Severus prit le paquet, hésitant. Il l'ouvrit et fut abasourdi.

« Il est arrivé hier dans la matinée. Les clients ne se bousculent pas en ce moment, mais j'avais peur qu'il finisse par être vendu avant votre retour, donc je l'ai acheté pour vous. »

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux. Hermione s'était souvenu qu'il admirait beaucoup Shakespeare, particulièrement Hamlet, et là, il tenait dans ses mains, la plus vieille édition, une originale. Il était bouché bée, il la fixa longuement, elle lui souriait toujours.

« A votre tête ça a l'air de vous plaire. »

Il feuilleta l'ouvrage, puis il le posa délicatement sur une étagère, il proposa un thé à Hermione. Celle-ci lui demanda ce dont il avait besoin pour qu'elle lui amène. Dans sa liste, la lecture lui parut évidente, mais le peu qu'il demandait pour ses courses la surprit. Ensuite ils discutèrent, donnant leur point de vue sur ce qu'il se passait à cause de la révélation du monde sorcier. Hermione partit ensuite, et y retourna le lendemain, ainsi que tous les jours, lui apportant de nouvelles lectures, et ses courses.

Le samedi soir, Hermione rentra chez elle, et fit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle alluma la télé. Il y avait une séance du parlement, elle allait zapper lorsqu'elle vit le ministre de la magie, et d'autres membres du ministère. Ils avaient ouvert un débat afin de calmer les tensions entre les deux univers.

« Le monde sorcier a toujours œuvré pour protéger votre monde, dans le secret certes, mais il ne vous est jamais rien arrivé. Nous sortons d'une période de guerre dont vous ne vous êtes même pas doutés, car nous avons mis nos vies en péril afin de vous protéger. Autant que pour protéger les nôtres. Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour vous.

- Voilà ce qui fait de vous des personnes dangereuses ! Vous agissez sans nous prévenir, votre guerre aurait pu avoir des répercussions sur nous et nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Quelles armes avons-nous pour nous défendre contre des gens comme vous ? La magie c'est contre nature ! Et votre existence met la nôtre en danger.

- Nous n'avons jamais voulu vous faire de mal, et ce ne sera jamais notre cas. Nous pouvons vous protéger de bien des choses avec la magie. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, le débat était un dialogue de sourds. La peur des moldus du monde sorciers était trop grande, ils n'écoutaient pas le ministre de la magie. Le ton commença à s'élever et elle entendit des coups pour ramener le silence.

« Messieurs du calme. Nous allons réfléchir à l'élaboration de nouvelles lois qui s'appliqueront aux sorciers, et au mode de vie en communauté avec nous. J'en discuterai avec le ministre de la magie. »

Des voix de mécontentements se levèrent à nouveau, Hermione arrivait à filtrer certaines paroles « Il ne faut pas les intégrer », « il faut les éliminer ». Hermione connaissait très bien l'histoire moldue, et ce qu'elle entendait lui donnait l'impression de vivre les années 1930s, cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. La retransmission du débat du parlement s'arrêta là.

Au dehors, elle entendit des bruits assourdissants. Elle se mit à sa fenêtre, son appartement était proche du chemin de traverse, et elle fut horrifiée de voir une horde de moldus saccager le Chaudron Baveur. Le chemin de traverse était bien protégé, mais à ce stade rien ne garantissait qu'il le reste. Certains sorciers pourraient prendre cette attaque comme un acte de guerre, et le chaos ne tarderait pas à faire face. Hermione prise de panique et ne sachant que faire transplana au premier endroit auquel elle pensait être en sécurité. Elle se retrouva ainsi devant la maison de Severus.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : Voilà on arrive dans le vif du problème ^^ j'espère que vous suivez toujours, et je remercie encore Cricri et Doukiwihte mes bêtas =)<em>

**Note de Doukiwhite : Voyons voir ce qu'il va se passer dans cette maison ! 0:)**

Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. **(Nous on sait ^^)**

« Alors c'est vous que le ministère a décidé de me coller dans les pattes ? » **(Toujours aussi agréable...)** _Severus est fidèle à lui-même ^^ c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime_

« Il ne faut pas les intégrer », « il faut les éliminer » **(c'est des grands malades :o) **_ce sont des moldus -_-''_

Et elle fut horrifiée de voir une horde de moldus saccager le Chaudron Baveur. **(naaaaan pas le CB :'()** _Pour se venger on va saccager un pub moldu :p_

Elle se retrouva ainsi devant la maison de Severus. **(Comme par hasard xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ le chapitre 3 est chez les bêta et le 4 est en écriture ^^ donc prochainement la suite ^^<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà je poste ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances ^^ il est plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même bonne lecture et bonne vacances :D __Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et c'est toujours avec une immense joie que je les lis ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le début du chaos<strong>

Hermione frappa à la porte, et Severus ouvrit presque tout de suite, surpris de la voir alors qu'elle était passée le matin même. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il vit son air paniqué. Il la laissa entrer et s'installer, il lui apporta du thé.

« Severus c'est terrible. J'ai paniqué, et ne savais pas où aller, j'ai transplané au premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé être en sécurité.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » Severus n'était pas encore au courant, les sorciers ne regardaient pas la télé, ils attendaient les nouvelles du journal.

- Ce soir il y a eu un débat au parlement avec le ministre de la magie. C'était plus un dialogue de sourds qu'un débat. Le 1er ministre britannique a décidé d'élaborer des lois nous concernant afin d'égaliser les droits et d'apaiser les esprits. Mais cela n'a pas été bien reçu. Peu de temps après, de ma fenêtre j'ai vu un groupe de personne saccager le chaudron baveur. Le coin abrite beaucoup de sorciers travaillant au chemin de traverse ou dans le monde moldu, j'ai eu peur qu'ils attaquent le chemin de traverse, et les logements de la rue moldue autour, je suis alors partie. »

Severus la toisa l'air de réfléchir. Lui qui s'attendait à une soirée tranquille. Hermione avait d'un coup l'air inquiet pour sa situation, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant.

« Comment avez-vous appris cela aussi vite ? Demanda-t-il

- J'ai regardé la télé. Les nouvelles vont plus vites ainsi qu'en attendant le journal dans le monde sorcier. »

Severus disparut par une petite porte, laissant Hermione sur le canapé, incrédule. Il réapparut un peu plus tard un poste de télé dans les bras.

« Ne posez aucune question et installez ça. Nous suivrons ainsi ce qu'il se passe dehors. »

Hermione le regarda abasourdie mais s'exécuta. Elle brancha le poste de télé, et vérifia s'il fonctionnait correctement. Severus regardait d'un air insistant, mêlé d'incompréhension. Ils s'installèrent devant, et Hermione mit la chaine des informations.

« _Dans la soirée un groupe de manifestants a attaqué une rue de Londres dans laquelle ils soupçonnaient la présence de sorciers et de lieux sorciers. Un bâtiment entier a pris feu révélant une enseigne ''Le Chaudron Baveur''. Aussi éloquent que soit le nom, les pompiers sont intervenus et à l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons s'il y a eu des morts ou des blessés. »_

« Il semblerait que le chaos commence. » Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Hermione fixait la télé, le Chaudron Baveur venait de brûler entièrement, et elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Tom, ainsi que des clients qui devaient être présents. Une larme commença à pointer, elle la ravala immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas dramatiser maintenant.

« Ses actes sont semblables à une déclaration de guerre au monde sorcier. Je pense qu'il va falloir se préparer à se battre. Severus sortit Hermione de sa torpeur.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Nous sommes des sorciers, on a un sérieux avantage sur eux, ils n'ont pas les armes pour se battre contre nous, cela deviendrait un bain de sang inutile.

- Voyez-vous Miss Granger, je suis presque sûr qu'ils travaillent déjà sur quelque chose afin de nous repérer facilement, et de nous battre ensuite. Je pense que si combat il y a, il sera à armes égales. Si le ministère tarde à prendre une décision sur ses actes, nous deviendrons de plus en plus vulnérables. »

Hermione reconnut bien là le sens du raisonnement de Severus. Elle était incapable de lui répondre, ni de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite. Le mot ''guerre'' trottait dans sa tête et cela l'horrifiait. Severus se leva et la fixa.

« Où comptez-vous aller maintenant Miss ? Hermione se sentit comme mise à la porte.

- Je ne sais pas. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit. Mais juste cette nuit, demain je mets les voiles. »

Hermione le remercia, le fixa, et finit par laisser passer. Severus n'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures de guerre, il n'allait pas encore s'embarquer dans un tel désastre dans son état et elle pouvait le comprendre. Dès le matin, elle irait au Terrier, tout le monde aurait appris la nouvelle, elle n'aurait rien à craindre de faire une bavure. Elle s'installa et s'endormit dans le canapé.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : et voilà un petit rapprochement se prépare ? Ou pas … Je remercie mes bêtas (comme d'habitude) Doukiwhite et Cricri ^^ Merci pour votre excellent travail.<em>

**Note de Doukiwhite : Pas de commentaires cette fois (pas le temps) mais on sent bien que les ennuis commencent...**

Note de Cricri : Vivement que tu reviennes de vacances… je veux la suite… _Ne t'en fait pas je ne pars qu'une semaine -) ça passe vite !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà prochain chapitre à mon retour de vacances ^^ en attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à aller taper un œil sur d'autres de mes fictions si je vous manque ;). Plein de bisous et à très bientôt.<br>Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour publié ce chapitre. Des événements inattendus et personnels m'ont empêcher d'écrire à mon retour de vacances. Les chapitres suivants (jusqu'au 9) sont écrit, et tous chez mes bêtas =) le chapitre 5 sera publié ce dimanche ^^. Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci à mes bêtas, et à tous ceux qui me suivent et me font vivre grâce à leurs reviews :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un choix difficile<strong>

Hermione se réveilla après avoir entendu un léger bruit de froissement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus faire les cent pas derrière le canapé. Elle se redressa et le fixa un moment avant que celui-ci remarque qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ?

- Les moldus se rapprochent d'ici, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Hermione l'observa, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, elle ne vit personne, mais se douta que Severus était sorti et avait vu au travers des barrières de protection que des moldus étaient tout proches. Le physique de Severus était bien trop significatif de ce qu'il était vraiment, il serait peut-être en effet plus sage qu'il s'éloigne. Mais curieusement cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur.

« Où comptez Vous aller ?

- Je pense partir en France. Le mieux est de quitter le pays, et même de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. En espérant que la nouvelle n'ait pas fuité à l'étranger.

- Non, pour cela les sorciers des pays étrangers ont été plutôt efficaces.

- Je vous envie, la France est un pays merveilleux. »

Severus la jaugea un long moment, et refit les cent pas. Sa décision avait l'air de le tracasser. Peut-être qu'autre chose le travaillait, ou alors il était peut-être triste de devoir partir. Severus était loin d'être une personne sans cœur, Hermione l'avait découvert récemment à toujours aller chez lui, et discuter avec. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui manquer.

« Vous allez revenir de temps en temps ?

- S'il n'y a pas de danger peut-être.

- Vous allez me manquer. » Finit-elle par lâcher sans réfléchir. Elle rougit immédiatement.

Severus la regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il lui cachait quelque chose sur son départ, c'était certain, mais elle ne voulut pas insister. A cet instant elle voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris après la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Severus commença à sourire et soutint son regard, Hermione baissa les yeux gênée.

« Et si vous veniez avec moi Miss ? »

Hermione était abasourdie. Son cerveau se mit en action à une vitesse folle, pesant les pour et les contre. Si elle partait avec lui sans prévenir, des personnes, notamment celles avec qui elle travaillait, se douteraient de quelque chose à propos d'elle, et elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais revenir. Sa patronne se dirait qu'Hermione faisait en réalité partie des sorciers. Harry et Ron prendraient aussi cette décision très mal, et tenteraient de l'en empêcher pour son bien, et surtout parce que malgré les événements passés, ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en Severus. Pourtant, une grande partie de son être avait grandement envie de suivre l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle jusqu'au bout du monde s'il lui demandait. Hermione rougit à cette idée, et plus encore lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours, attendant une réponse. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne vite, il avait certainement prévu de partir le jour même.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais je pense que pour ma sécurité, et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur ma personne, je ferais mieux de rester ici. Si je partais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas revenir, pas tant que la situation n'aura pas changé. »

Severus eut l'air de réfléchir, il acquiesça sans rien dire, même si Hermione eu l'impression de voir une pointe de déception dans son regard. Elle se sentit mal d'un coup, elle allait devoir lui dire au revoir, sans savoir quand elle le reverrait.

« Comme vous voudrez Miss, mais promettez moi de garder le contact. Et en mon absence ma maison vous est ouverte si vous avez besoin. » A ces mots il tourna les talons et disparut à l'étage.

Hermione souffla, elle lui écrit un petit mot, elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, et surtout pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui, de plus elle devait bientôt partir travailler. Elle profita de l'ouverture de transplanage de la maison de Severus. En effet le ministère avait restreint les zones de transplanage, mais avait ouvert des couloirs dans les maisons des sorciers afin que ceux-ci puissent transplaner chez d'autres sorciers ou ailleurs s'ils le souhaitaient.

Hermione transplana dans la zone sorcière pas très loin de son lieu de travail, et se dirigea vers la librairie le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà après tant d'attente la suite est arrivée. Et les prochains chapitres sont écrits, ils devraient mettre moins de temps à arriver ^^. Je remercie encore mes bêtas Doukiwhite et Cerisery<em>

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Hé ben, il la laisse vraiment pas indifférente ^^**

_Quelle femme ne laisserait-il pas indifférente ? Moi je suis déjà sous son charme xD_

Le physique de Severus était bien trop significatif de ce qu'il était vraiment **(à peine ^^)**

Mais curieusement cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. **(awww :3)**

Je vous envie, la France est un pays merveilleux. » **(Je peux l'héberger si il veut xD) **_je me suis déjà proposé )_

Je ferais mieux de rester ici. **(j'ai cru qu'elle allait accepter moi :o)** _Mouah ah ah_

Notes de Cerisery : Mais quelle cruche ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie avec ? Oui, oui, je sais c'est pour la suite de l'histoire ! Mais quand même ! Voilà un bon chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience même s'il est un peu court ! :'(

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus ? _(_à part le fait que tu es sur son canapé, rien_) il l'a autorisé à dormir là. Ce qui pourrait le tracasser c'est qu'elle y soit encore xD_

- Vous allez me manquer. » _(_ooooooooh :3_)_

« Et si vous veniez avec moi Miss ? » _(_vas-yyyyyy ! Fooooooooooooonce, enfin moi c'est ce que je ferais_) Perso, moi aussi je serais parti avec XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et à dimanche pour la suite ;).<br>Review ?  
><strong>


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant. Les autres sont chez les bêtas, si le chapitre 6 me revient avant mercredi je le publie mercredi sinon se sera dimanche =). Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^. Bonne lecture =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Changements<strong>

Hermione arriva à la libraire, il n'y avait pas un chat. En fin de matinée, elle décida de prendre un livre et de se caler dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle lisait un livre d'histoire sur le XXème siècle. Elle venait de terminer le chapitre sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale lorsque sa patronne entra dans la pièce.

« Ah Hermione vous êtes là, je vous cherchais.

- Que se passe-t-il Madame ?

- Au vu des événements, il n'y a jamais personne dans la boutique, je pense la fermer jusqu'à ce que les choses s'apaisent, et que les clients reviennent. Je suis désolée pour vous, mais cela ne sert à rien de rester ouvert dans ces conditions.

- Oh. Très bien, ne vous en faites pas je comprends. » Hermione referma le livre et s'apprêta à le ranger quand elle fut arrêtée.

« Je vous l'offre en compensation, vous aviez l'air tellement dedans. »

Hermione la remercia et sortit de la boutique son livre à la main. Le pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin s'accentua, finalement elle aurait pu partir avec Severus. Tout en marmonnant elle retourna au couloir et transplana au Terrier.

« Hermione tu ne travailles pas ? demanda Ginny

- Non, ma patronne a fermé boutique le temps de tout ce grabuge, il n'y a plus de client, alors ça ne sert à rien de garder boutique ouverte.

- Oh Hermione, je suis désolée.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ginny ce n'est rien. Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ?

- Non. Des rebelles ont été repérés en France et le ministère a envoyé un petit groupe d'Aurors à leur poursuite. Ils en font partie.

- En France ? Hermione commença à s'inquiéter pour Severus, voir même à se demander si ce ne serait pas la raison de son départ.

- Oui, mais ils ignorent encore s'ils sont tous là-bas ou s'ils se sont séparés pour mieux fuir.

- Est-ce que tu aurais encore les journaux depuis le début de semaine ? Je n'ai pas suivi depuis un long moment.

- Bien sûr, regarde dans un coin du salon, ils sont tous conservés là. »

Hermione attrapa tous les numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle avait raté et commença à les lire. Tous les numéros de la semaine annonçaient une nouvelle disparition de sorciers. Les premiers articles étaient petits et insignifiants, mais en arrivant vers les plus récents les articles grandissaient. Toutes ces disparitions venaient sûrement de captures par les moldus, du moins c'est ce que pensaient les autorités, le Ministère et une très grande partie du monde sorcier.

Cela devenait très inquiétant, si les suspicions de tout le monde étaient réelles, les Moldus commençaient donc à enlever des sorciers. Mais pourquoi et qu'en faisaient-ils ? Aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Les sorciers cherchant à se cacher devenaient vulnérables car soit, ils n'avaient pas leur baguette magique pour passer inaperçus, soit ils n'osaient plus utiliser la magie ou leurs ressources.

Les disparitions avaient toutes étaient recensées le soir, il fallait désormais redoubler de vigilance et c'était d'ailleurs ce que conseillait le Ministère de la magie, le temps que le ministre britannique et Kingsley trouvent une solution à tout cela ensemble.

Au retour d'Arthur Weasley le soir, Hermione apprit que le Ministère était débordé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais que son département avait doublé en importance, et donc en effectif. En effet leur travail avait changé, ils devaient chercher des moyens moldus pour mieux se fondre dans la masse, étudier plus intensément les objets moldus, les coutumes, leur culture etc. pour trouver des parades, ou se défendre. Mr Weasley rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus fatigué. Molly avait finalement fini par rejoindre le Ministère, elle s'occupait de tâches légères et de faire la cuisine pour nourrir les employés qui ne sortaient plus de leur bureau tellement ils étaient surchargés de travail.

Hermione décida de ne pas s'imposer, les Weasley étaient trop fatigués pour s'occuper d'elle en plus, et ils étaient sûrement inquiets pour Ron et Harry même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Elle transplana donc chez Severus. Ce dernier était bel et bien parti. Le cœur lourd, elle s'assit sur le canapé, et son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posée sur la table. Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle lisait son contenu.

_Miss Granger,_

_Considérez ma maison comme la vôtre. Restez-y le temps que vous souhaitez et protégez-la si cela devient nécessaire. Normalement vous devriez être en sécurité, les sorts que j'ai lancés pour la protéger devraient ne pas disparaître même si la ville est découverte par les moldus. Et peut-être que si je vous dis que je rentrerai de temps en temps cela vous convaincrait de rester. En attendant soyez prudente et prenez bien soin de vous._

_S. Snape._

Hermione sourit, le foyer de Severus deviendrait le sien, du moins tout le temps de son absence. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

><p><em>Merci comme toujours à mes bêtas : <em>_Doukiwhite et Cerisery. Elles me corrigent et sont les premières à me donner leur avis, qui m'encourage grandement ^^  
><em>

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Les moldus commencent à me faire un peu peur là... Sérieux, faut qu'ils se calment un peu XD Nous on ne ferait pas ça, on serait trop occupées à s'extasier devant l'existence du monde sorcier ^o^.**

_Malheureusement, certains réagirait comme ça aussi. C'est triste mais tu ne peux pas virer les cons de la planète ^^. Merci du temps que tu accordes à me corriger  
><em>

Hermione la remercia et sortit de la boutique son livre à la main. Le pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin s'accentua **(j'avoue, bon début de journée xD)**

- Non. Des rebelles ont été repérés en France **(oulà)**

Mais pourquoi et qu'en faisaient-ils ? Aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. **(Ça devient joyeux)**

Hermione sourit, le foyer de Severus deviendrait le sien, du moins tout le temps de son absence. **(je parie, qu'elle restera un peu plus longtemps :P)**_ Je tiens le pari  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant très bientôt. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite ^^<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant =D. Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews et merci aux fidèles qui passent toujours par ici ^^ Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Des nouvelles du front<strong>

Hermione se réveilla ne sachant que faire. Elle ne devait plus aller travailler, et tout le monde autour d'elle étaient au travail. Elle soupira et monta à l'étage prendre une douche, puis entreprit une petite visite de la maison. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. Elle prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Elle avait lu toute la journée, et elle avait envie de voir du monde, elle transplana donc au Terrier où tout le monde était en ébullition.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

- Les aurors reviennent, les rebelles de France viennent d'être arrêtés, l'informa Arthur

- Ils sont détenu en France jusqu'à ce que le ministère s'organise pour les rapatrier ici afin de les juger, continua Molly.

- Kingsley souhaite attendre que tout le groupe soit arrêté et se servir de leur jugement et leur châtiment pour tenter une paix avec les moldus. » Termina enfin Ginny.

Hermione aida les Weasley à préparer le repas, et à ranger avant le retour d'Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur sauta dans les bras, puis Ginny et enfin Hermione suivit le mouvement.

Le repas commença en silence pour laisser les garçons se reposer, mais très vite la discussion s'engagea, Hermione était curieuse de savoir comment cela s'était passé, et elle voulait également savoir si Severus allait bien.

« Les rebelles que nous avons capturés sont d'anciens mangemorts. Nous les avons interrogés sous Veritaserum. Ils ont fait cela car ils savent qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à prendre le pouvoir comme l'avait fait Voldemort, alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance, commença Harry.

- Ils nous ont divulgué les noms des autres membres du groupe. Les autres ne sont pas des mangemorts, mais des sang-pur qui eux voulaient la destruction du monde moldu et la domination des sorciers. Ils ont ainsi rejoint la cause des mangemorts, continua Ron.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à les trouver et les capturer ensuite ? demanda Hermione.

- Les mangemorts avaient appris la présence de Severus en France. Ils ne savaient toujours pas qu'il était un espion, et ils pensaient qu'il était mort, d'ailleurs. Apprenant qu'il était en vie, en France, et ignorant qui il est vraiment, ils ont tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Ministère a demandé à Severus d'aller en France. Reprit Harry. Severus leur a donné rendez-vous et ils sont venus. Il leur a jeté un sort, et les Aurors français qui nous accompagnaient les ont emmenés dans leur prison. Nous nous occupions de la sécurité de Severus, mais au final il a fait sans nous. Finit Ron.

- Ce qui en fait, n'avait rien de surprenant, et on aurait dû s'en douter, ajouta Ron un sourire aux lèvres. Et cela a dû lui faire grandement plaisir, il avait un compte à régler avec eux également. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle

- Pas vraiment. Déjà la ville où il vit commence à être dangereusement envahie, les moldus ne l'ont pas encore découverte mais ils n'en sont pas loin, commença Ron

- Et il est chargé d'aider les Aurors de France ainsi que de surveiller les mangemorts. Il fournit également le Veritaserum, il le fabrique même sur place. Après il rentrera peut-être pour reprendre des affaires ou s'il a besoin de quelque chose, finit Harry.

Hermione fut déçue, elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Severus, mais il lui manquait cruellement. Le repas se termina sur des discussions plus joyeuses. Les garçons ayant remarqué l'air morose d'Hermione et avaient commencé à énumérer des souvenirs d'Hogwarts, ils avaient ri aux éclats en se remémorant certaines choses. Ensuite Hermione prit congé et retourna chez Severus.

Arrivée là-bas, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit une petite enveloppe lui étant adressée sur la table. Il était rentré, et elle l'avait raté, elle s'en voulait et versa même une petite larme. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je pense savoir où vous êtes, et donc je pense que maintenant vous savez pourquoi je suis réellement parti. Sachez que si vous étiez venue avec moi rien ne se serait passé ainsi. J'aurais certes donné rendez-vous aux mangemorts, mais j'aurais laissé les aurors s'en charger. Je suis actuellement dans un tout petit village de France, mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés._

_Je tiens à vous préciser que vous pouvez utiliser le lit. Vous allez avoir le dos dans un sale état à dormir dans le canapé. La maison est encore plus propre que quand j'y vivais, merci d'en prendre soin. J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun moldu ne la découvrira et ne vous importunera._

_Prenez soin de vous, et faites attention à vous. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, pensez très fort peut-être que je vous entendrai et que je pourrai peut-être vous venir en aide._

_S. Snape_

Hermione sourit comme une idiote avant d'aller monter se coucher serrant très fort la lettre de Severus contre elle.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie encore Doukiwhite et Cerisery pour le temps qu'elles m'accordent à me corriger =) les prochains chapitres arrivent vites !<em>

**Notes de Doukiwhite :**

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. **(*-*)**_ moi aussi j'en rêve _

Elle transplana donc au Terrier **(quel meilleur endroit pour voir du monde?)**_ Ils étaient censés être très occupés mdr, elle pourrait faire chou blanc_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur sauta dans les bras, puis Ginny et enfin Hermione suivit le mouvement. **(Ah, les retrouvailles) **_Ouais, 'fin ils n'étaient pas partis si longtemps non plus lol_

Elle voulait également savoir si Severus allait bien. **(Évidemment qu'elle veut le savoir ^^)**

Alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance **(rancuniers ? Non, à peine,)**_ ce sont des mangemorts hein ^^_

Mais au final il a fait sans nous **(c'est un grand garçon :P) **_c'est surtout parce qu'il est têtu_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. **(et il lui a fallu 6 chapitres pour s'en rendre compte :')) **_certes elle est intelligente, mais pas forcément dégourdie xD_

_mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. _**(romantique, le Sevychou) **_ouais j'avais un peu envie de romantisme et de tendresse dans ce monde de dingue ^^_

**savoir ^^)**

Alors ils ont voulu semer le chaos et la destruction comme vengeance **(rancuniers ? Non, à peine,)**_ ce sont des mangemorts hein ^^_

Mais au final il a fait sans nous **(c'est un grand garçon :P) **_c'est surtout parce qu'il est têtu_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. **(et il lui a fallu 6 chapitres pour s'en rendre compte :')) **_certes elle est intelligente, mais pas forcément dégourdie xD_

_mais si vous aviez été là, c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. _**(romantique, le Sevychou) **_ouais j'avais un peu envie de romantisme et de tendresse dans ce monde de dingue ^^_

Notes de Cerisery : Un très bon chapitre comme d'habitude ! J'aime beaucoup ton Severus ! Je vais de ce pas corrigé la suite ! Vite vite vite !

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. (Peut-être l'endroit qui me fait le plus rêver, avec la chambre de Severus *tousse* Oui, enfin bon, la suite).

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle (Hermione s'inquiéterait-elle ? Pour une fois les mecs, ayez une réponse intelligente ! )

- Pas vraiment. (Game over ! Mauvaise réponse Ron ! Réessaie encore une fois !)

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle découvrit la bibliothèque de Severus. (_Peut-être l'endroit qui me fait le plus rêver, avec la chambre de Severus *tousse* Oui, enfin bon, la suite_).

- Severus va rentrer au pays donc ? demanda-t-elle (_Hermione s'inquiéterait-elle ? Pour une fois les mecs, ayez une réponse intelligente ! _)

- Pas vraiment. (_Game over ! Mauvaise réponse Ron ! Réessaie encore une fois ! )_

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. (Pour une fois qu'on s'est rendu compte d'une chose plus vite qu'Hermione !)

_c'est à Paris que nous serions allés. (_ooooh ! Trop choupidoupidou_ ! )_

_Je tiens à vous préciser que vous pouvez utiliser le lit_. (Oui, mais pas sans toi Severus, enfin voyons ! Je pensais que tu étais un gentleman !)

_Prenez soin de vous, et faites attention à vous. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, pensez très fort peut-être que je vous entendrai et que je pourrai peut-être vous venir en aide. _(Je vais essayer de ce pas !)

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant ;).<br>Reviews ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Désolée de la parution tardive, mais je suis dans les temps, le chapitre parait bien le dimanche. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Disparition<strong>

Hermione se réveilla moins courbaturée qu'avant. Le lit de Severus était très confortable et surtout il y avait de la place, elle n'était pas obligée de dormir tordue dans tous les sens.

L'après-midi Hermione s'était rendue au Terrier, elle avait discuté avec toute la famille Weasley et Harry, mais en fin d'après-midi, ceux-ci lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient une réunion au ministère et qu'ils devaient partir. Hermione acquiesça et resta un peu.

Elle alla dans le coin à journaux et lut tous ceux qu'elle avait ratés. Il y avait toujours autant de disparitions et toujours personne de retrouvé. Le ministère avait lancé un amendement spécifique aux créatures magiques. Plus aucun elfe de maison n'avait le droit de sortir, les centaures devaient rester au fin fond des forêts ou rejoindre la forêt interdite de Hogwarts. Et tout un tas d'autres choses. Les enfants sorciers devaient tous demeurer à l'école même durant les vacances pour leur protection. Hermione continua de lire les journaux, et ce qui revenait le plus souvent était les disparitions.

Hermione tournait en rond, et malgré les événements, elle voulait retourner à Londres. Elle transplana au ministère de la magie, personne ne l'avait remarqué avec l'agitation. Le transplanage y était désormais autorisé pour protéger les sorciers qui devaient s'y rendre. Elle remonta par une des sorties qui menaient en plein Londres.

Le soleil n'était pas couché et des magasins et cafés étaient encore ouverts. Elle se promena dans la ville, et finit par s'installer dans un café. Elle commanda un cappuccino chocolaté, et sortit le livre que sa patronne lui avait offert.

Elle ne leva les yeux de son livre que lorsqu'il commença à faire noir. Elle finit le troisième capuccino qu'elle avait commandé avant de repartir. Elle comptait retourner près des entrées du ministère afin de pouvoir transplaner. Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentante.

Hermione flâna un long moment le long du fleuve. L'air y était agréable et ce coin de la ville était calme. D'ailleurs, tout lui avait paru étrangement calme, et elle se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas normal. Quelque chose devait se tramer, les Moldus préparaient quelque chose, et à son avis, ils ne voulaient être vus ni des autorités moldues, ni de celles magiques. Et cela n'indiquait rien qui vaille.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et ses réflexions lui provoquant de grandes inquiétudes, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se mit alors en chemin pour la petite ruelle près de l'entrée du ministère, celle des invités.

Elle arriva près de la ruelle quand elle entendit un bruit, elle se figea et regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant rien elle pensa qu'elle était paranoïaque et entra dans la ruelle. Le bruit retentit de nouveau et elle se stoppa net, la main posée sur sa poche. Un nouveau bruit s'échappa de derrière elle, et Hermione eut le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un _Lumos_. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Suite à un bruit elle se retourna très vite, et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup derrière la tête puis elle perdit connaissance.

Hermione se réveilla quelques instants plus tard dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'une cave. Elle se frotta le crâne en se redressant et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait d'autres sorciers autour d'elle.

« Miss Granger ! Mon dieu quelle tristesse, dit l'un d'eux près d'elle.

- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Aucune idée. Mais nos baguettes nous ont été confisquées, il s'agit à coup sûr de Moldus, répondit une sorcière tapie dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, aucun moyen de sortir et aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais quelle cruauté de terminé un chapitre de cette manière. Je remercier mes bêtas (comme toujours) Cisery et Doukiwhite !<em>

**Note de Cisery : Moi j'attends l'arrivée du beau chevalier Severus ! Na ! *croise les bras* Mais que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ? Je file tout droit au prochain chapitre car moi je les ai ahahaha *rire diabolique***

Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentant. **(Totalement d'accord !)**

Un nouveau bruit s'échappa de derrière elle, et Hermione eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un _Lumos_. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Suite à un bruit elle se retourna très vite, et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup lui frapper la tête puis elle perdit connaissance. **(Mais quelle imbécile ! Elle n'est pas très fute fute Hermione ! On lui dit de faire attention, et la première chose qu'elle fait, c'est de sortir sa baguette. Rahlala !)**

Mais nos baguettes nous ont été confisqué, il s'agit à coup sûr de Moldus. **(Non ? Tu crois ? )**

Note de Doukiwhite : Ça se complique un peu on dirait...

Mais une promenade le long de la Tamise dans la pénombre était trop tentante. (« Pénombre », « tentante » ? Glauque plutôt ^^) _Disons que c'est jolie au coucher du soleil le bord de la Tamise ^^_

Et d'un coup elle sentit un grand coup derrière la tête puis elle perdit connaissance. (olàlà :o)

Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, aucun moyen de sortir et aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit. (moyen moyen comme situation hein XD)_ Mouais, de vrais raclures ces Moldus !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)<br>Reviews ? **


	9. Chapitre 8

_Et voilà le chapitre 8 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on change un peu de point de vue et j'espère que vous allez apprécier =D. Merci à tous pour les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
>Encore une fois désolée de l'heure tardive de publication, mais je publie toujours le dimanche, je reste donc dans les temps =)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Départ précipité<strong>

Severus tournait en rond dans la pièce des Aurors. Les français avaient profité de la présence d'un grand maître des potions pour refaire le plein de Veritaserum, et ils en abusaient largement. Une grande partie de leurs détenus avaient été relâché suite aux interrogatoires, mais une plus grosse partie encore s'était vue condamnée.

Lorsqu'il ne préparait pas les potions, Severus s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'assistait qu'aux interrogatoires des Mangemorts, et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Durant ces grands moments d'ennui, son esprit vagabondait, et ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une jeune femme, qui lui avait gentiment tenu compagnie, à qui il avait enseigné pendant six ans, et à qui il avait laissé sa maison pendant son absence.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme, ni pourquoi elle occupait tous son esprit et encore moins pourquoi elle lui manquait autant. Il était toujours assis dans le bureau des Aurors quand ceux-ci réapparurent. Il était dans le vague et les français sourirent.

« QUOI ?! Lâcha Severus fermement, profondément agacé par eux depuis son arrivée.

- Rien Mr Snape, juste que vous avez l'air d'être à des kilomètres d'ici, rétorqua l'un d'entre eux.

- Monsieur grognon penserait-il à une fille ? » Enchaîna un deuxième.

Severus grogna, et les français se mirent à rire aux éclats, l'agaçant toujours profondément. Il allait leur lancer une réplique froide quand l'un d'entre eux repris la parole.

« C'est ça, le ronchon pense à une fille.

- Il est amoureux, c'est mignon.

- J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a rien contre les grognons lunatiques. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur, et Severus se renfrogna, ça lui démangeait sec de leur jeter un sort. Cela dit, il réfléchit à ce que les deux idiots venaient de dire, et s'ils avaient raison ? Etait-il amoureux d'Hermione ?

Severus les traita des crétins immatures avant de disparaitre de leur bureau. Ces deux-là l'exaspéraient complétement. Même s'ils avaient raison, ils étaient deux gros imbéciles. Severus regrettait presque la présence de Ron et Harry. Il retourna dans son labo préparer une grosse dose de Veritaserum. Il en profiterait pour se préparer d'autres potions pour son utilisation personnelle.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il reconsidéra ce que les deux idiots avaient dit. Il n'avait été qu'une fois amoureux dans toute sa vie, et il était vrai que les « symptômes » étaient similaires. Le fait d'avoir vieilli et mûri le faisait agir différemment avec Hermione, ce qui le laissait penser, qu'il avait peut-être sa chance. Il se renfrogna, se sentant idiot. Il finit par s'endormir en grommelant.

Le lendemain, c'était reparti pour un interrogatoire des rebelles, mais ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau. Ils n'avaient aucun plan à long terme, et même si Severus augmentait la dose de sérum qu'il leur faisait boire à chaque fois, les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. Il commençait à se lasser, surtout qu'entre deux questions, les mangemorts lâchaient une insulte envers lui, si bien qu'il quitta la pièce.

Les Aurors le suivirent tout aussi las que lui. Ils affichaient un immense sourire en regardant Severus toujours aussi bougon. Ils allèrent ouvrir la bouche quand un _plop_ les interrompit. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans la prison sauf en cas d'urgence, c'était certainement le cas, ils reprirent tous leur sérieux.

« Nous sommes des Aurors d'Angleterre, nous remplacerons Mr Potter et Mr Weasley.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Severus

- L'une de leurs amies a disparu depuis 2 jours, ils sont personnellement à sa recherche.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Enchérit Severus, agacé qu'ils ne déballent pas tout en une seule fois.

- Hermione Granger. »

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces.

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude un grand merci à mes bêtas ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre qui s'axe sur notre sevy chou ^^. <em>

**Note de Doukiwhite :**

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme **(c'est bien le seul à ne pas comprendre xD)**_ bah il reste un homme, que veux-tu xD_

Cela dit, il réfléchit à ce que les deux idiots venaient de dire, et s'ils avaient raison ? Etait-il amoureux d'Hermione ? **(c'est LA question à se poser, en effet ^^) **_Les hommes ne se posent jamais les bonnes questions tu sais ^^_

Hermione, ce qui le laissait penser qu'il avait peut-être sa chance. **(allez, on croit en toi Sevy!) **

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces. **(SEVYYYYY A LA RESCOUUUUUSSE!) **_En espérant qu'il arrive à temps -)_

Note de Cisery : Que va-t-il se passer ? Toujours de supers chapitres mais je regrette qu'ils soient trop courts. :'(

_T'inquiète, tu as déjà eu le chapitre 9, donc tu as vu qu'il est un peu court, mais des chapitres plus longs se présentent ^^. Merci de ton temps et de tes avis ^^_

Vers une jeune femme, qui lui avaient gentiment tenu compagnie, à qui il avait enseigné pendant six ans, et à qui il avait laissé sa maison pendant son absence. (On se demande qui c'est ! Vraiment, je donne ma langue au chat)

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant d'intérêt pour la jeune femme, ni pourquoi elle occupait tous ses esprits encore moins pourquoi elle lui manquait autant. (On peut t'expliquer si tu veux)

- Monsieur grognon penserait-il à une fille ? » Enchaîna un deuxième. (En plein dans le mille mon p'tit gars)

- Il est amoureux, c'est mignon. (J'allais dire la même chose) _Disons que les français se fouttent un peu de sa gueule là xD. C'est moins mignon ça xD_

Severus resta bouché bée. Puis d'un coup il transplana et disparut sans laisser de traces. (Severus court au péril de sa vie sauver sa belle. J'aurais cru qu'il allait s'évanouir).

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ^^ Le chapitre 9 dimanche prochain comme d'hab, et le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture !<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	10. Chapitre 9

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus internet et je viens de le ravoir ^^. J'essairai de publier les nouveaux chapitres un peu plus vite pour pardonner ce retard (en admettant qu'ils soient prêts à temps ^^). Un grand merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi nombreuses, merci aux nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont mit l'histoire ou moi, ou les deux, en favoris ^^. Merci à mes petits fidèle et à ma PtitMac . _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage<strong>

Hermione était en boule dans un coin. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cet endroit. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, ni lumière, et elle était fort humide. C'est le froid qui finit par devenir le plus désagréable. Hermione se replia sur elle-même et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

Les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce étaient dans la même position qu'elle. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, ou s'ils étaient tous arrivés le même jour qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir s'ils avaient une idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Mais elle était incapable de parler. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les respirations, les toussotements, ou encore des petites gouttes d'eau qui tombaient par terre.

Hermione était très brillante, mais elle ne savait quoi faire pour se sortir de cet endroit. Elle n'avait absolument rien sur elle qui aurait pu lui permettre d'appeler à l'aide ou de sortir. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir que ses deux meilleurs amis Aurors la retrouve.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient gelées, elle finit par les mettre dans sa poche pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle sentit un petit bout de papier. Elle se rappela la lettre de Severus. Elle se sentait ridicule, il était en France, comment pourrait-il entendre ses pensées ? Il était certes un très grand légilimens, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle se mit à penser très fort à lui, puis formula sa pensée, « Venez m'aidez Severus, je vous en prie, trouvez-moi, sauvez-moi. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, il y avait que quatre sorciers avec elle. Et tenta de les observer mais il faisait bien trop sombre, lorsqu'un bruit retentit, elle se redressa sur la défensive. Elle entendit de petits mouvements autour d'elle, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient tous eu la même réaction. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, les attacha, et les tira derrière lui. Hermione ne tenta pas de se débattre pensant que ce serait pire.

Ils furent emmenés à l'extérieur, c'était la pénombre, ce qui voulait dire que soit il s'agissait du petit matin, soit d'un coucher de soleil. Dans tous les cas Hermione était restée bien trop longtemps dans cet endroit sombre pour juger du jour ou du moment de la journée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit non plus, et elle paniqua, redoublant la force de ses pensées dirigées vers Severus.

Ils finirent par arriver sur une sorte de petite place, sur laquelle se trouvait une immense scène avec cinq poteaux en bois immenses. Au pied des poteaux se trouvaient du foin et de la paille, ainsi que des brindilles. Tout cela n'indiquait rien qui vaille à Hermione qui rentra dans un état de panique folle. Il y avait une petite foule devant la scène. Elle ne comprit pas ce que les gens hurlaient tellement elle était paniquée, elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Ils exécutaient les sorciers qu'ils enlevaient à l'ancienne.

Ils attachèrent les sorciers sur les poteaux en bois, et un homme s'approcha du premier un flambeau à la main. Hermione se concentra sur ses pensées et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. « Severus, Severus, Severus ». Soudain elle sentit une immense chaleur à ses pieds et des hurlements satisfaits. Elle ferma encore plus fort les yeux attendant l'heure fatidique quand de loin, elle entendit un nombre incalculable de _Petrificus totalus_, ainsi que de _Stupefix. _Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux à cause des flammes qui commençaient à brûler son corps. De nouvelles voix vinrent s'ajouter à la première jetant des sorts à la pelle, quand elle entendit une voix très familière hurler.

« AGUAMENTI » Hermione sentit un jet d'eau puissant se déverser sur elle et éteindre le feu qui l'entourait, elle entendit autre chose, mais elle n'était plus en état, elle se sentait terriblement faible. Elle sentit ensuite les cordages céder, et des bras puissant la rattraper. La personne qui la tenait courait désormais, avec elle dans ses bras. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour tenter de voir qui était son sauveur. Elle reconnut immédiatement Severus, et versa une larme de joie, avant de s'écrouler la tête calée sur son torse.

* * *

><p><em>Merci mes merveilleuses bêtas, Doukiwhite et Cerisery, comme toujours. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, j'ai eu une petite panne. Désolée. Si tout va bien ça arrivera quand même dans les temps. Après il faut voir aussi avec l'emploi du temps de mes bêtas =).<em>

**Notes de Doukiwhite : Enfin réunis, nos deux amoureux ! Maintenant il est temps de faire le point sur leurs sentiments, parce que là ça devient évident ^^**

Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir que ses deux meilleurs amis Aurors la retrouve. **(Severus est aussi sur tes traces, ne t'inquiète pas :P)**

Il était certes un très grand legilimens, mais il y avait quand même des limites. **(l'amour est sans limites *oww c'est beauuu* XD) **_là on est d'accord =)_

Ils exécutaient les sorciers qu'ils enlevaient à l'ancienne. **(ça part pas très bien là...)**

Elle entendit un nombre incalculable de _Petrificus totalus_, ainsi que de S_tupefix. _**(enfin!) **_Sauvetage !_

La personne qui la tenait courait désormais, avec elle dans ses bras. **(I'm Batman.) **_Mdr ouais c'est un peu ça l'idée, ou Superman aussi ^^_

Note de Cerisery : Un petit chapitre très agréable mais toujours trop court. Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que tu allais reproduire un bûcher mais c'est une idée intéressante ! A quand la suite et la déclaration d'amour enflammée ? (sans mauvais jeux de mots)

_Normalement le prochain sera plus long ^^ mais je ne dévoile pas s'il répondra à tes attentes fleurs bleues =D_

Quand elle entendit une voix très familière hurlée (j'aurais bien aimé qu'il hurle autre chose, mais bon)

Et des bras puissant la rattraper (bruits de violon).

Elle reconnut immédiatement Severus, et versa une larme de joie, avant de s'écrouler la tête calé sur son torse (Moi qui voulais un sauvetage digne d'un conte de fée, je suis servie ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise un truc du genre : « Je vous tiens, Sorcière » Oui, je sais, j'ai un humour pourri)

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que le prochain chapitre sera complètement prêt pour dimanche (voir même avant) mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^. Voilà.<br>Reviews ?**


	11. Chapitre 10

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 10. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un problème que les auteurs appellent communément "l'enfer de la page blanche". J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous m'en voudrez moins de vous avoir tant fait attendre ^^ Bonne lecture. Et merci à mes bêtas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Déclaration de guerre<strong>

Hermione se réveilla en sentant une grande main puissante glisser sur son front, puis étaler quelque chose sur ses jambes, lui procurant une sensation d'apaisement, pendant tout ce temps elle avait gardé les yeux fermés.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais elle sentait qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle laissa la douce sensation s'emparer d'elle, et prit une grande inspiration. La main revint alors sur son front, puis elle sentit un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller légèrement le visage, elle sourit en pensant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Severus se tenait devant elle, proche de son visage. Il s'était figé à l'instant où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit, elle leva doucement son bras, et caressa la joue de Severus doucement, sans dire un mot. Il se redressa et, après un court instant, Hermione prit la parole.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- J'ai entendu vos pensées. Vous m'appeliez à l'aide.

- Vous avez entendu tout ça depuis la France ?

- Non, je suis puissant mais il y a des limites. Il sourit. Des Aurors sont venus en France à la place de Potter et Weasley. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils ne venaient pas, ils ont répondu qu'une amie à eux avait disparu. Je suis rentré tout de suite. Puis j'ai entendu votre appel à l'aide. J'ai couru à votre secours. Severus parut gêné, et soulagé en même temps. Hermione avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Et les autres ?

- Des Aurors m'ont vu courir dans un endroit infesté de moldus baguette brandie, ils ont dû se dire que j'allais faire une bêtise et m'ont suivi. Ils sont intervenus aussi vite. Les brûlures de l'un d'eux sont plus graves, mais il n'est plus en danger. Il a été très vite transporté à Sainte Mangouste.

- Ça me rassure. D'ailleurs, où-suis-je ?

- Chez moi.

- Pourquoi pas l'hôpital ? Severus baissa la tête gêné.

- Dans la panique, je n'ai pas réfléchis, je vous ai emmené chez moi et vous ai soigné moi-même.

- Soignée ?

- Oui, vous étiez brûlée assez gravement aux jambes, les brûlures sur votre bas-ventre étaient plus légères, une simple potion a fait l'affaire. Pour les jambes, je vous ai appliqué trois fois par jour un baume que j'ai préparé moi-même et que les hôpitaux n'ont pas. Vous êtes déjà presque remise. » Hermione sembla accuser le choc.

Le fait que Severus ait pu la voir sans ses vêtements ne la dérangeait pas, mais plutôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela suggérait qu'elle était restée inconsciente longtemps.

« J'ai perdu connaissance longtemps ?

- Deux jours. Je commençais à réellement avoir peur de ne jamais vous voir vous réveiller. Je suis content que vous alliez mieux. Vous êtes restée captive trois jours et inconsciente deux jours. Mes potions ont permis que vous ne sentiez plus la faiblesse, mais il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose. Je reviens. »

Severus se leva très vite et disparut. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tous les détails lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se sentait stupide. Elle aurait pu éviter tout ça, elle avait manqué de prudence et elle s'en voulait. Comment une fille si intelligente avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Elle ruminait contre elle. Elle souleva la couverture sur ses jambes à l'air. Elle était vêtue d'un short qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui laissait apparaître ses blessures. Si elle avait été gravement brûlée, cela ne se voyait presque plus. Severus avait en effet très bien réagi.

Il remonta cinq minutes après, un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur le lit. Il allait repartir quand Hermione l'arrêta lui demandant de rester à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle mangeait des questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle les posa donc à Severus.

« Que s'est-il passé de nouveau pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Si de nouveaux sorciers ont disparu, si les sorciers ont réagi à ce qui s'est passé, tout ça.

- Et bien après le rapport des Aurors sur ce qu'ils ont vu sur cette place, le ministre de la magie a réuni tous les membres du Magenmagot, les aurors, des représentants, des employés et des sorciers des villages sorciers, ainsi que les familles des victimes. Ils ont rendu le verdict ce matin malgré l'opposition de Kingsley. Ils ont signé une déclaration de guerre.

- Mon dieu ! C'est terrible.

- Malheureusement, les membres du ministère n'ont pas assez de pouvoir face à tous ces sorciers en colère. Je pense que la guerre aura bien lieu et qu'il va être difficile d'y mettre un terme.

- Mais c'est une guerre non équilibrée. Nous avons le dessus avec la magie.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Du moins plus aujourd'hui. Ce qui vous est arrivé en est une preuve. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle se sentait à nouveau minable et triste. La colère des sorciers leur avait fait oublier les heures sombres qu'ils avaient vécus il y a encore peu de temps. Certes la menace que représentait Voldemort était sûrement bien plus grande, mais une guerre était peut-être excessive. Si les Aurors y participaient, elle s'inquiéterait sans cesse pour Harry et Ron et elle ne voulait plus revivre cela. Elle commençait à fatiguer, et son esprit avec. Elle regarda Severus, et lui demanda de rester avec elle, même si elle venait à s'endormir. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait grandement à « je ne vous ai jamais quitté », puis elle s'endormit.

A son réveil, Severus était assis au niveau de ses jambes et lui passait du baume. Elle soupira : cela lui faisait du bien, et le contact de Severus lui provoquait des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle appréciait bien plus son toucher que les bienfaits du baume.

« Severus, je peux vous poser une question ? Il sursauta, pensant qu'elle dormait toujours.

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté la France en ayant appris ma disparition, puis mis tout en œuvre, y compris en vous mettant en danger pour me sauver ? Elle le vit rougir, chose qu'elle croyait impossible. Il se mit à fixer dans le vide.

- L'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose de grave m'étais insupportable. Et imaginer que je puisse vous retrouver morte m'était atroce. C'est la peur de vous perdre qui m'a fait agir. Il baissa la voix. Je crois avoir des sentiments pour vous, et je ne voulais pas perdre une nouvelle fois celle que j'aime. »

Hermione versa une larme, elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Severus, puis posa son front sur le sien.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Merci de cette belle preuve d'amour. J'étais immensément heureuse lorsque je vous ai vu bondir à mon secours. Je me suis sentie bien et enfin sauve lorsque j'étais dans vos bras. Maintenant que je connais vos sentiments, je peux avouer les miens. Sachez qu'ils sont identiques. »

Hermione embrassa doucement Severus, avant de s'éloigner. Elle avait un regard suppliant, un regard qui lui demandait s'il pouvait la laisser bouger car elle ne supportait plus l'immobilité. Après un regard vers ses jambes, il acquiesça. Il n'y avait presque plus de trace de brûlures. Elle lui demande de transplaner au Terrier. Là encore il acquiesça, même si elle sentait que c'était à contrecœur.

Arrivée au Terrier, Hermione se retrouva très vite entourée. Tout le monde lui sauta dessus, ravi de voir qu'elle allait bien. Harry s'approcha ensuite de Severus, et lui tendit la main, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé la jeune lionne. C'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde remarqua qu'Hermione et lui se tenaient toujours la main, les doigts entrelacés. Harry sourit sans rien dire, alors que les autres ouvraient de grands yeux. Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent à la suite des autres, la serrant dans leur bras. Puis ils enlacèrent Severus pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé leur fille.

Après ce moment de tendresse, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, et les discussions sur les récents événements commencèrent.

« Vous allez prendre part à la guerre ? Demanda Hermione à ses amis aurors.

- Pas vraiment. Nous sommes persuadés que c'est une mauvaise chose. Et nous voulons comme tous ceux qui ont souffert de Voldemort : la paix. Répondit Harry.

- Nous soutenons Kingsley qui refuse une guerre, il travaille toujours en lien étroit avec le premier ministre des moldus. Mais la situation a échappé à leur contrôle et ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour instaurer une paix durable, renchérit Ron.

- D'ailleurs, Kingsley a demandé à ce que tu ailles le voir quand tu iras mieux Hermione. Il sait que tu seras contre la guerre et voudrait que tu travailles auprès de lui sur des solutions de paix. Son effectif a fort diminué depuis la déclaration de guerre, l'informa Arthur.

- J'irai avec elle, lâcha tout d'un coup Severus, surprenant tout le monde, qui l'avait presque oublié.

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Si jamais elle est encore un peu faible vous serez là pour la soigner. Vous avez montré que vous pouviez très bien la protéger. Et nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur sa baguette, intervint Harry avant que d'autres ne le fassent, avec un immense sourire.

- Très bien, j'irais quand Severus aura jugé que mes brûlures sont complétement guéries. Malgré le fait que l'on ne voit presque plus rien, je sens encore des petites douleurs quand je suis debout ou que je me déplace.

- Promets-nous d'être prudente Hermione chérie ! Implora sa mère

- Et Mr Snape promettez-nous de bien prendre soin d'elle, renchérit son père.

- Promis ! répondirent-ils en chœur en souriant.

- Severus, Hermione, vous êtes les bienvenus au Terrier. S'il vous plaît restez ici. Votre ville n'est plus très sûre Severus, ici au moins vous ne risquez rien, l'un comme l'autre, leur dit Molly en souriant.

Une nouvelle chambre fut alors aménagée au Terrier pour recevoir ses deux nouveaux occupants. Comme Severus soignait Hermione, il dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle. En allant se coucher Hermione toisa Severus et vit qu'il avait des cernes à faire peur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vraiment dormi ?

« Severus, ici nous sommes en sécurité. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait du bien. Elle avait osé le tutoiement, leur relation n'en était plus au vouvoiement après tout. Je reste avec toi. »

Severus s'allongea près d'elle, il l'embrassa, puis il la serra dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent profondément, se sentant en sécurité là où ils se trouvaient et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie mes fantastiques bêtas (Cerisery, Doukiwhite et Cricrithebagger) pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre tout mignon vous a plu ^^<em>

**Note de Cerisery : Super chapitre enfin un peu plus long et trop mignon ! J'espère qu'il y aura une suite pour en savoir plus sur la relation entre nos deux tourtereaux ! **_Désolée de te décevoir mais le prochain chapitre sera plus un avancement de l'histoire, mais ne t'en fait pas ^^ Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre =D_

Note de Doukiwhite : WOUUUUUUUU enfin ensemble nos deux loulous ! Ça fait plaisir, je te l'avoue ^o^ Mais pendant que ces deux-là nagent en plein bonheur, une guerre se prépare, et c'est pas génial ça x) Bref, très bon chapitre (c'est vrai, un peu plus long que les autres, mais il fallait ça), et vite la suite quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Promis je vais essayer de vous servir le suivant plus vite. J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite ;)<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	12. Chapitre 11

_Désolée pour cette longue attente, avec toutes les choses que j'ai à faire je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, ou de penser à publier les chapitres déjà prêts. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je pense qu'il ne restera plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin. Sauf si mon esprit se met à cogiter d'un coup et trouve de quoi en rajouter lol. Bonne lecture :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Avant les heures sombres<strong>

La journée s'annonçait particulièrement longue. Après encore deux jours au calme chez les Weasley, Severus avait jugé qu'Hermione était apte à se déplacer et rester debout plus longtemps, ainsi qu'à voyager. Le fait d'être au Terrier avait simplifié le déplacement jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione avait voulu y aller au plus vite, empêcher que la guerre se déclare vraiment était une priorité.

Hermione s'était donc rendue avec Severus au Ministère. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle patientait, car Kingsley était déjà en réunion avec les Aurors pour mettre au point des plans de protection des civils si la guerre se déclencher réellement, et surtout si elle venait à s'amplifier. Severus était assis à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, la tête appuyée sur le mur, l'air pensif. Elle l'observa un sourire en coin, si elle ne trouvait rien à dire, lui devait surement être en train d'y réfléchir. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda en souriant légèrement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Au moyen d'arrêter tout ça au plus vite. Après les événements passés, nous avons tous besoin de calme.

- J'aurais cru que tu aurais une grande haine envers les Moldus.

- Pourquoi ça ? Hermione baissa la tête, encore honteuse.

- A cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, les coupables ont payé. Il ne faut pas non plus tous les détester parce que certains ont complétement perdu la tête et sont allés trop loin. Hermione devint suspicieuse mais souriait toujours.

- Pour les coupables, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Pour le reste, ce ne sont pas des paroles dignes du terriblement redouté Severus Snape. Dis-moi plutôt à quoi penses-tu vraiment ? Severus rougit.

- Je veux juste pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec celle que j'aime sans avoir à me faire constamment du souci pour elle ou pour moi. Il caressa sa joue. Je veux construire un avenir avec elle, et pour être sûr que ce soit possible, il faut qu'il n'y ait rien autour susceptible de nous tuer. Même si je ferais tout pour te protéger, il y aura des risques, et je refuse de te perdre, ou de revivre la frayeur que j'ai eue. »

Hermione avait une larme à l'œil, ce qu'il venait de dire la touchait. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle voulait tout faire pour empêcher la guerre, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Elle serra la main de Severus dans la sienne, avant de l'embrasser. Ses motivations d'avenir allaient leur permettre de se battre comme des diables pour tout calmer. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et soupira.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal aux jambes ?

- Depuis le temps que je suis assise, la sensation de tiraillement que je ressentais est passée. »

Severus regarda l'heure qu'affichait la pendule accrochée au mur de la salle dans laquelle ils attendaient. Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'il tendit à Hermione. C'était l'heure de la potion, et Severus devait insister car elle n'était pas très appétissante. Hermione la but en faisant la grimace.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une jeune femme, elle avança vers eux et leur pria de la suivre. Ils la suivirent dans de longs couloirs, puis dans une petite pièce où se trouvait une porte au fond. Elle toqua trois petits coups avant de l'ouvrir et de laisser Hermione et Severus entrer avant de refermer derrière eux. La pièce était vaste, une grande table en bois au centre avec plusieurs chaises autour. Kingsley était à l'autre bout de la pièce, entouré d'Aurors, dont Harry et Ron, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Kingsley qui les arrêta en s'approchant d'eux. Il serra la main à Hermione et lui pria de s'assoir, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il serra ensuite la main à Severus puis retourna à sa place, laissant Severus s'installer auprès d'Hermione.

« Hermione, comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Kingsley

- Ça va, quelques petits tiraillements de temps en temps dans les muscles.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, et très reconnaissant que vous soyez une défenseuse acharnée de la paix malgré tout ça.

- C'est normal. Mes parents sont Moldus. Ils pourraient en payer le prix si ma condition était révélée au grand jour. Je ne le souhaite pas ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider et sauver le monde magique et le monde moldu. Tous les deux m'ont nourrie et ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je souhaite que la paix entre nos deux mondes soit rétablie, que tout redevienne comme avant… si cela est possible.

- Je suis ravie qu'ils aillent bien, et de vous compter parmi nous. Comme tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Les Aurors sont présents pour les opérations de forces qui pourraient être nécessaires, pour nous tenir informer également de l'avancement sur la recherche et les interrogatoires des Rebelles. Pour tous les autres, vous êtes des défenseurs de la paix, d'influences. Nous sommes donc tous réunis ici pour tenter de trouver une solution. Les comptes rendus seront rapportés au Premier Ministre Britannique, ainsi que les siens nous seront retransmis.

- Nous pourrions travailler sur de nouveaux sorts de protections, qui pourraient nous protéger des armes Moldus. Notre département commence déjà à y réfléchir, mais nous avons besoin de votre approbation. Annonça une femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

- Vous l'avez. Nous avons besoin de nous protéger quand même. De ce que j'en ai vu, leurs armes sont dangereuses. Répondit Kingsley

- Je pense que nous devrions ramener les Rebelles prisonniers en France ici. Ils pourraient servir d'exemple et servir à régler cette situation quelque peu délicate. Dire aux Moldus que nous punissons nos coupables durement, voire définitivement. Une peine de mort serait d'ailleurs envisageable. Peut-être en voyant la rapidité avec laquelle nous traitons les sorciers dangereux, un simple sort suffisant à les supprimer par rapport à leurs armes qui offrent au mieux une agonie lente et douloureuse, cela permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups : les faire réfléchir sur nos capacités et nos moyens ainsi montrer que leurs armes sont obsolètes face à nous donc à ménager une certaine crainte et ramener un certain calme pour un certain temps. Calme qui pourrait servir à négocier et discuter à nouveau du problème et trouver un terrain d'entente, lâcha Severus. »

Tout le monde le regarda incrédule, l'air de poser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il venait de dire. A l'air qu'affichait tout le monde, l'idée était plutôt bien reçue.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, mais votre argument se tient, et cela pourrait devenir nécessaire. De plus si certains anciens Mangemorts ont vu dans leur action un moyen de ressortir de l'ombre et faire le mal, cela les dissuadera peut-être. Qu'en pensez-vous Aurors ?

- Je suis d'accord, commença Harry. De plus, nous avons mis la main sur le reste des Rebelles en Roumanie. Ils sont transférés à Azkaban en ce moment. Le fait de les avoir tous sous la main joue en notre faveur. »

Hermione n'était pas enjouée à l'idée que la mort soit encore une solution à la paix. Celle de Voldemort était une nécessité, mais celles-ci n'en étaient peut-être pas vraiment. En fait, elle se demandait si cela n'attiserait pas plus la haine des moldus envers eux plus qu'autre chose. Mais les arguments se tenaient pourtant. Montrer la puissance des sorciers, ainsi que leur justice pouvait être une bonne chose. Dans tous les cas, cela n'amènerai surement pas le calme. Une missive apparue soudain, mettant fin à ses pensées et à la discussion. Après l'avoir lu Kingsley reprit la parole.

« Il s'agit d'une décision groupée des autres pays d'Europe. Ceux vivant comme nous, dans l'ombre des moldus ont décidés de se révéler. Ainsi, ce sera fait calmement. Ils ont peur que ce qui se passe ici arrive jusqu'à leur pays et crée un chaos semblable. Ils nous tiendront informé du déroulement de la situation. »

Hermione eut soudain une idée suite à la révélation de ce message.

« Et si nous attendions de leurs nouvelles ? Si tout se passe bien, on pourrait leur demander de témoigner devant les moldus. On pourrait également demander à certains de leurs moldus de témoigner également, s'ils acceptent, cela permettrait peut-être aux Anglais de revoir leur jugement, de penser différemment. Ensuite, pour les rebelles on pourrait leur proposer d'en juger certains, de les punir eux-mêmes et on s'occuperait du reste nous-même. Cela fait travailler sorciers et moldus mains dans la main. »

Kingsley fixa Hermione, l'air de réfléchir. Le silence avait suivi la tirade de la jeune femme, et celle-ci sentit le regard insistant de Severus sur elle. Elle était incapable de voir à quoi il pensait à propos de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Cela me parait être une bonne idée, finit par approuver Kingsley. Nous attendrons donc des nouvelles de la France, de l'Espagne et de l'Italie. Ce sont les plus susceptibles de répondre à notre demande. En attendant la séance est levée. Je garde avec moi les Aurors, et le département de sortilèges. Les autres vous pouvez disposer. Hermione, nous vous tiendrons informer dès que nous aurons eu des nouvelles. »

Hermione remercia Kingsley, lui serra la main et se leva, suivit de près par Severus, puis ils reprirent la direction du Terrier en silence.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le nouveau chapitre est terminé. Je remercie encore mes bêtas qui font toujours un travail extraordinaire. Et je remercie particulièrement Cricri TheBagger pour avoir apporté des modifications qui ont beaucoup amélioré ce texte.<em>

**Note de Cricri : Voilà chapitre corrigé… j'ai apporté quelques changements… j'ai même déliré sur ton texte tu en fais ce que tu veux… AUCUN AVADA …. Ne sera lancé… Tu peux remercier la période de Noël… LOL**

_J'ai repris tes modifications ^^ je trouve que tu as apporté du meilleur au texte. Il est plus crédible, plus complet et plus clair. Merci de ta contribution _

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre est envoyé chez les bêtas, et j'espère pouvoir vous le publier assez vite. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il va y avoir un peu plus d'action dans le suivant ;)<br>Review ?  
><strong>


	13. Chapitre 12

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Mes bêtas travaillent vite elles sont exceptionnelles ^^. La publication rapide est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente entre le chapitre 10 et 11. Bonne lecture tout le monde ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Que la guerre commence<strong>

Hermione et Severus rentrèrent au Terrier sans dire un mot. Leurs deux esprits cogitaient sec cependant, la bonne humeur de la maison Weasley leur fit perdre le cours de leurs pensées, et lorsqu'Harry et Ron rentrèrent ils passèrent tous à table. Le repas terminé, Hermione remarqua l'air très inquiet des garçons.

« Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? Leur demanda-t-elle

- Londres est devenu un vrai champ de bataille. La guerre a bel et bien commencé pendant que nous étions en réunion, commença Harry.

- Et nous ferons partie de l'équipe des Aurors qui interviendront demain, termina Ron. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. D'autres s'occuperont du transfert des rebelles à Azkaban.

- Alors le temps presse. Il faut absolument trouver une solution.

- Les Français devraient nous donner des nouvelles assez vite, d'après nos amis Aurors là-bas, la révélation se passe plutôt bien. Ils ont organisé une conférence de presse afin que les moldus puissent leur poser des questions, ils peuvent ainsi tout mettre au clair, et répondre aux inquiétudes. Une fois qu'elle sera terminée, il faudra voir comment toute la population va réagir. Ce n'est l'affaire que deux ou trois jours je pense, les informa Harry.

- Je crains que deux ou trois jours ne soient de trop, répondit Hermione anxieuse.

- C'est pour ça que nous réfléchissons à un moyen de calmer la guerre qui s'est déclarée en plein Londres aujourd'hui. Le département de création de sortilèges tente de créer un sort capable de geler toute une population en même temps, de façon à stopper les combats. Leur but est que cette population gelée soit attentive à ce qui les entoure, pour que l'on puisse entrer en contact avec eux sans danger, expliqua Ron.

- Espérons alors qu'ils trouvent vite. »

Les garçons retournèrent au salon avec le reste de la famille Weasley, histoire de passer une bonne soirée avant d'affronter les dangers du lendemain tandis qu' Hermione était restée à la cuisine, assise à table avec Severus devant une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, Hermione étant trop inquiète au vu de ce qu'il se passait dehors.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution, finit par dire Severus, rompant ainsi le silence.

- J'espère... Il y acait déjà eu beaucoup de morts lorsque Voldemort était là. Trop de tristesse et de malheur. Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas faiblir, c'est ce qui risque de nous perdre. Il avait attrapé l'une de ses mains et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Nous allons trouver une solution j'en suis sûre. Et même si la France ne nous donne pas de nouvelles sous peu, je sais que le département de sortilèges trouvera assez vite ce qu'ils cherchent, cela nous permettra une tentative d'apaisement.

- En tuant encore des gens.

- Je pense que laisser une partie des rebelles aux mains des moldus serait une bonne idée. On les laisse les punir comme eux le souhaitent. De cette façon, on les implique dans notre monde, on leur montre que nous sommes prêt à collaborer avec eux, et que nous punissons aussi les trouble-fête. Si les moldus décident autre chose que de les exécuter, nous pouvons en faire de même. »

Hermione le fixa dubitative. Il était tellement plein de sagesse, mais si peu de compassion. Elle pouvait comprendre, après avoir vu tellement de gens mourir sous ses yeux que des gens comme les rebelles lui importaient peu. De plus il s'agissait d'anciens mangemorts, le mieux serait peut-être l'exécution. Ils finirent par monter se coucher. Le lendemain, direction département des sortilèges, ils allaient tenter de les aider.

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur dans ses jambes, elle sourit en regardant l'homme encore endormi à ses côtés. Il avait réussi à la guérir, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, mais enfin elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Elle tourna la tête et vit une petite fiole posée sur sa table de nuit avec un petit mot :

_En te réveillant, tu vas sentir que tu iras beaucoup mieux, mais bois quand même celle-ci, ce sera la dernière et après tes muscles seront comme neufs. Je le saurais si tu ne la bois pas. S._

Hermione la but d'une traite, et comme toutes les autres elle avait très mauvais goût, mais elle sentit d'un coup ses muscles se renforcer. Elle était bel et bien guérie, elle embrassa Severus, qui se réveilla.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- En pleine forme. Je suis comme neuve ! Elle lui sourit.

- Tant mieux. »

Ils se levèrent et prirent la cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère. Là-bas, c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde s'activait dans tous les sens. Ils eurent du mal à atteindre leur destination. Le département des sortilèges était celui qui était le plus en mouvement. Tout le monde s'activait. Dans une petite salle, de nombreux sorciers testaient leurs trouvailles, et les cobayes finissaient rapidement à Sainte Mangouste. Hermione et Severus se rendirent en salle de recherche et se mirent au travail après un court débriefing fait avec la sorcière présente la veille à la réunion. Elle s'appelait Nathalia, avait environ la trentaine et elle avait un sacré palmarès de sortilèges à son effectif. Pourtant, elle avait l'air dépité par les échecs qu'ils avaient rencontrés depuis une semaine.

En fin d'après-midi, avec l'aide de l'intelligence remarquable de Severus, les recherches avaient beaucoup avancé. Lors des tests, le sortilège avait fonctionné, mais n'avait pas encore l'effet espéré. Il n'avait pas touché toute la foule présente, et ne durait pas assez longtemps, mais au moins il y avait un petit quelque chose sur quoi travailler. Une fois ces détails réglés, le sortilège serait prêt.

De la salle de recherche, de nombreux parchemins partaient vers le département des Aurors, il s'agissait de sortilèges pouvant protéger des armes à feux moldues. Leur efficacité n'était pas complète, mais cela permettait d'éviter les blessures mortelles.

Soudain, ils sentirent un tremblement de terre. La panique les prit avant qu'un message ne retentisse : _Veuillez tous retourner au travail, ce tremblement de terre vient de l'extérieur, le Ministère n'est pas touché. Les sorts de protections sont renforcés._

La journée fut très longue, Hermione commençait à être épuisée, et Severus devenait de plus en plus exécrable. Surement par fatigue, mais aussi d'être entouré d'autant de monde. Il était temps pour eux de repartir avant que ce dernier ne fasse un mauvais pas sous la colère et l'épuisement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cheminées, lorsqu'un vieil homme affolé les stoppa.

« Je suis désolé, mais lors du tremblement de terre, le réseau de cheminée a été touché. Des gens se sont perdus et d'autres ont brûlés. Nous interdisons leur utilisation tant que ce n'est pas rétabli. »

Hermione regarda Severus inquiète. Il ne leur restait que deux solutions, rester au Ministère jusqu'à ce que tout soit réparé, ou sortir en zone de guerre pour tenter de transplaner au Terrier.

« Si je reste une minute de plus ici je massacre quelqu'un, avait murmuré Severus dans sa barbe.

- Alors tentons de sortir et de transplaner.

- Moi il y a des chances que je le fasse, toi tu restes ici.

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Se fâcha Hermione. Que je suis trop faible ? Que je ne suis pas une assez bonne sorcière ? Ou peut-être que je suis trop cruche ?

- Pas du tout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et les Aurors ont dit que c'était la folie dehors maintenant.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici. Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dis-toi que c'est réciproque.»

Severus soupira, de toute évidence, Hermione était trop têtue pour lui obéir. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup en fait. Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena vers une sortie du Ministère qui débouchait sur une ruelle tranquille. Tout le Ministère essayait de sortir par-là, et ça prendrait des heures. Severus bougonna, et attira Hermione vers une autre sortie.

« A partir de là il faut rester prudent. Il n'est pas question que tu fasses un truc stupide qui mettrait ta vie en danger par principe, annonça sèchement Severus.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine, bougonna-t-elle.

- Je te connais, tu pourrais tenter un truc stupide pour sauver quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, alors promets-moi !

- D'accord. »

Ils sortirent du Ministère et débouchèrent dans une rue en plein Londres. Ils entendaient le bruit des sortilèges qui fusaient et les coups de feu qui retentissaient. Severus leur lança un sort de Désillusion pour passer sans risque. Ils sortirent de la ruelle, et le maître des potions regarda rapidement autour de lui afin de trouver un endroit calme où transplaner. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, la serrant très fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, et ils se mirent à courir vers la gauche. Un sort de couleur verte frappa tout près d'eux, signe qu'ils approchaient d'une zone de combat. Severus se stoppa net au bout de la ruelle.

Devant eux se trouvait un vrai front. Il y avait des jets de couleurs qui volaient dans tous les sens, les bruits des baguettes sifflaient et ceux des coups de feu résonnaient. Un grand nombre d'hommes gisait par terre, certains en sang, d'autres complètement immobiles les yeux grands ouverts. C'était une scène de désolation, Hermione versa des larmes. Elle était complétement paniquée et s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Severus avait bougé. Elle était restée plantée là devant ce spectacle d'horreur. Le sort de désillusion s'estompa lorsque Severus fut trop éloigné et des moldus la repérèrent.

En un instant, elle sortit de sa torpeur, attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur eux, elle hurla le sort qu'elle voulait à plein poumon. _Petrificus Totalus_, le moldu tomba en arrière complètement figé, elle entendit un autre derrière crier '_Monstre, meurtrière_'. Elle lança le même sort, et au même moment un coup de feu retentit. Hermione lança un _Protego metaxima_, le sort qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée chez les Aurors. La balle passa très près d'elle et tomba mollement à terre une fois le bouclier passé. Elle fut soulagée que ce sort fonctionne aussi bien.

Elle se retrouva alors malgré elle dans la bataille car d'autres moldus apparurent devant elle, certains tombaient sous les sorts que des sorciers leurs envoyaient de l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Mais ils arrivaient à plusieurs sur elle, et la seule solution raisonnable qu'elle trouva alors c'était de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de ce lieu de mort. Elle se tourna et commença à courir, lançant à tout hasard des sorts derrière elle.

Elle entendit des coups de feux résonnés, le sort avait fonctionné pour une balle, mais fonctionnerait-il pour plusieurs ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle se mit à pleurer en sentant que cette fois, elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir.

« HERMIONE ! »

Elle hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une balle traverser son épaule. La douleur était telle, qu'une rage lui monta au cœur, _ENDOLORIS_, le sort frappa de plein fouet un moldu qui s'écroula à terre criant de souffrance. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais lancer ce sort, et elle regretta de l'avoir fait en entendant les cris que poussait le pauvre homme qu'elle avait touché. Après ce qu'elle venait de faire, les coups de feux avaient redoublé.

« HERMIONE ! »

Le cri qu'elle avait entendu avant se rapprocha, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner la tête, une grande masse vêtue de noir s'abattit sur elle, la plaquant au sol laissant échapper un grand cri de douleur. L'homme au-dessus d'elle hurla un sort que son cerveau ne reconnut immédiatement, puis elle se sentit aspiré, et, reconnut le Terrier.

« SEVERUS ! Cria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, il laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Hermione tu es blessée !

- Je crois que toi aussi ! »

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Molly poussa un cri horrifié en les voyant arrivés en sang.

« Mon dieu que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est de ma faute, on est passés près d'une bataille, et je me suis restée tétanisée par la scène horrible se déroulant sous nos yeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Severus s'était remis en route. Le sort de désillusion s'était dissipé, je me suis retrouvée, malgré moi, dans la bataille. »

Severus s'écroula au sol dans un cri strident, et perdit connaissance. Il perdait bien plus de sang qu'Hermione. Cette dernière était totalement affolée et transplana immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste. Il fut pris en urgence et Hermione fondit en larmes. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais son erreur, encore moins si Severus ne s'en sortait pas.

* * *

><p>Les médecins de Sainte Mangouste avaient été formés par des moldus sympathisants, ils avaient de quoi soigner les blessures causées par les armes moldues et avec les soins sorciers, ils avaient un plus. Cela ne réconforta pas Hermione. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à prier Merlin que Severus en réchappe.<p>

_Ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir blessé Sevychou, mais c'est la guerre ). Merci mes merveilleuses bêtas qui font toujours un travail aussi extraordinaires. Je vous adore !_

**Note de Cricri : Le jour où elle écoutera, je pense que le nombre de cicatrices sur le corps de Sévy sera moins nombreux… Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi…. Enervante ! Sinon, chapitre dynamique, intéressant… vivement la suite pour avoir des nouvelles de notre héros… on aura peut-être une vraie déclaration d'AMOUR de la part de Mione à son cher et tendre… Un peu de romantisme… je suis en manque de déclaration… J'ai apporté quelques modifs, tu fais comme tu le sens… tu gardes ou pas… c'est toi qui voit… Grâce à toi, j'ai ressorti mon dico des synonymes… il te remercie pour cette bonne action !**

_Hermione a toujours été têtue, on ne va pas la changer. Je reprends tes correction, elles apportent un truc en plus de plus clair, je te remercie pour ton travail assidu ! Et de rien ) ravie d'avoir rendu un grand service à ton dictionnaire ^^_

Note de Cerisery : Pour une fois, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Oooh mon pauvre Severus d'amoooouuuuur, c'est trop cruel de couper là :'( Et trop de stupide de mourir comme ça ! L'imbécile ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir là ! Sinon, un super chapitre écrit par une auteure toujours au top ! Je regrette juste la scène de la bataille, cela ne vaut pas 14 et les tranchées (mon côté future-étudiante en histoire et mon état mental qui doit être au plus bas X)) *Cerisery qui part se coucher en délibérant sur les qualités militaires des poilus et l'avantage des Sorciers d'avoir Severus avec eux, et pas seulement pour les scènes de bataille*

_Alors comme ça tu vas étudier l'histoire ? C'est ce que j'ai fait avant d'abandonner à cause de l'ambiance avec les profs et des échecs xD. Et pour la réaction des moldus face aux sorciers je me suis grandement inspiré d'une période de l'histoire que j'apprécie beaucoup étudier et que je maîtrise vraiment très bien. Tu auras bien sûr deviné laquelle ). En tout cas merci pour ton travail, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce chapitre =)._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le chapitre 13 arrive très vite, pour vous éviter un suspens trop grand ;)<br>Une petite Review ? Je mords pas ;-)  
><strong>


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite une excellente année (bien qu'elle commence durement). Je vous souhaite du bonheur, de l'amour, la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez cette année, et je vous souhaite plein de fictions et, tout comme moi, un Severus au pied de votre sapin pour Noël 2015. Je souhaite avec un peu de retard un très joyeux anniversaire à notre dieu vivant (je parle toujours de Severus hein).  
>Et j'ai une dernière chose à dire : Je suis Charlie.<br>Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Accroches toi !<strong>

Les médecins avaient emmené Severus dans un endroit qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu à Sainte Mangouste : une aile ajoutée pour les blessés par armes moldues. Elle avait voulu s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant qu'ils le ramènent, mais deux infirmières l'avaient empoignée de force et trainée dans une salle de consultation.

Elle avait fini par oublier sa blessure à l'épaule, la peur et l'inquiétude l'ayant détourné de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le sentiment de culpabilité lui, était toujours là. Un médecin entra dans la salle, il regarda sa blessure. Hermione vu tout de suite qu'il était moldu.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas sorcier n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, répondit le médecin avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Nous sommes plusieurs à travailler ici. Lorsque nous amenions des blessés sorciers à notre ancien hôpital, nous nous faisions réprimander, jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes faits menacer. Nous sommes partis pour venir travailler ici. Certains moldus sont également soignés ici.

- C'est vraiment admirable de votre part.

- Pour certaines choses nous avons plus de savoir-faire, les médecins d'ici nous ont accueillis avec un grand soulagement. »

Tout en discutant, le médecin regardait de très près la blessure d'Hermione, il prit ensuite des ustensiles qu'Hermione reconnut pour avoir déjà été dans des hôpitaux moldus enfants. Le médecin anesthésia l'épaule d'Hermione, puis il inséra une pince dans la plaie, en sorti la balle, et l'a recousue ensuite.

« Voilà mademoiselle. Je pense que maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre un médecin de Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il vous administre les soins magiques qui vous guérirons plus vite.

- Je vous remercie Docteur.

Je vous en prie. Je ne fais que mon travail. Mais restez ici, vous pourrez aller patienter en salle d'attente quand tous les soins vous auront été administrés.

- Excusez-moi, mais l'homme avec lequel je suis arrivée, est-ce que… est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Certains des médecins venus avec moi étaient des militaires, ils savent s'occuper de ça mieux que personne, et je sais qu'ils sont en train de s'en charger. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils vont faire tout leur possible. »

Le médecin lui sourit gentiment avec compassion avant de sortir de la salle. Hermione n'était pas rassurée pour autant, et elle ne se sentait pas mieux non plus. Cela faisait un moment que le médecin était parti et qu'elle attendait, l'anesthésie ne faisait plus effet et elle commençait à sentir la douleur. Mais elle s'en fichait, cette douleur n'était rien face à perdre Severus, s'il mourrait maintenant, il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer.

La douleur dans son épaule finie par tellement lancer qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Pile à ce moment arriva une infirmière sorcière accompagnée d'un médecin. Elle portait un plateau avec trois fioles, elle en tendit deux à Hermione, et la dernière au médecin. Ce dernier versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie recousue de la jeune lionne, puis sur une compresse qu'il plaqua sur la plaie avant de faire un pansement par-dessus.

« Mlle Granger, la fiole violette contient un antidouleur, vous devez boire l'intégralité maintenant, des autres vous seront données avant que vous ne partiez. La deuxième est en réalité un baume, vous devez l'appliquer sur la plaie le matin, et le soir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit intégralement guérie, lui indiqua le médecin, qui tendit un papier. Vous passerez donner ce papier à l'accueil, pour récupérer les fioles dont vous aurez besoin avant de partir. Deux amis à vous vous attendent dans le couloir. Bonne journée Mademoiselle. »

Il reparti aussi vite, l'infirmière resta encore afin de vérifier que le pansement était correct, et pour s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien boire la potion. Ensuite, elle disparut aussi vite. Hermione ne les blâmait pas pour cette rapidité, c'était autant la folie qu'après la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Elle sortit de la salle, la potion avait fait effet elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Dans le couloir elle découvrit Harry et Ron. Ils étaient venus en soin léger, et ils avaient appris qu'elle était là.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous étiez blessés ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui si on veut… répondit Ron en rougissant.

- Cet idiot s'est foulé la cheville en m'accompagnant ici, révéla Harry.

- EH ! Avec les combats d'aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle se soit affaiblie.

- Tu ne faisais que marcher, il faut le faire quand même. »

Hermione pouffa de rire malgré elle.

« Ça te faire rire en plus Mione ? Se renfrogna Ron. Et ce ne serait pas arrivé, si tu n'avais pas voulu venir ici te faire soigner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? demanda Hermione à Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air franchement blessé.

- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, et on a sautés dans des buissons pour se mettre à couvert. J'avais juste des entailles au visage. Mais imagine la crise si j'étais rentré comme ça. Molly et Ginny auraient fait toute une histoire de quelques petites coupures, répondit Harry.

- Ah mais en fait tu avais juste peur que ma sœur ne te trouve plus séduisant ? Enchaîna Ron avec un sourire narquois.

- Par contre, toi Hermione, tu es vraiment blessée, continua Harry sans tenir compte de Ron. Mais enfin, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, elle fondit en larmes. Severus risque de mourir et c'est entièrement ma faute. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle lâcha toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle raconta aux garçons ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, il a connu bien pire, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

- Je suis vraiment stupide, pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ? Pourquoi je suis resté figé comme ça ? Après tout, c'était tout aussi horrible pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose. Nos morts ne saignent pas, enfin ça dépend du sort. Ici, il y a le sang, l'odeur qui va avec et tout ça, répondit Ron. Ne te sens pas coupable, tu es sensible et toute personne normale aurait réagi comme toi.

- Et puis tu es revenue assez vite à toi et tu as réussi à éviter de te faire tuer. Severus a montré une grande preuve d'amour en s'interposant entre toi et les balles. Je l'avais vraiment mal jugé, finit Harry. »

Ils partirent presque tout de suite après, ils devaient renter au Terrier dire qu'ils allaient bien, informer tout le monde de l'état d'Hermione et de Severus, avant de retourner sur les champs de bataille. Hermione se retrouva seule, assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Elle avait rempli des papiers pour Severus, et comme elle s'était mise personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, elle savait qu'ils viendraient directement la voir lorsqu'ils en sauraient plus.

Hermione faisait les cents pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle ne trouvait pas cela normal. Ensuite elle s'imagina le pire, Severus était mort et personne ne voulait lui dire tout de suite, pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer au pire. Ensuite, elle se dit que c'était normal, ils étaient surchargés de travail, ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore eu le temps de la prévenir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles très vite.

Un médecin en tenu opératoire entra dans la salle, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, était-ce pour elle ?

« Mlle Granger ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond, et fonça droit sur lui, des larmes plein les yeux. L'expression du chirurgien était neutre, elle ne pouvait rien lire. Elle n'avait aucun indice sur l'état de Severus. Elle sentait son désespoir grandir.

« C'est moi !

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Elle le suivit sans rien dire, il la conduisit dans un espace de simple consultation. Elle savait que les bureaux des médecins étaient par là. Celui-ci devait en avoir un là-bas aussi maintenant qu'il travaillait là. Cela ne la rassura pas du tout. Si Severus allait bien pourquoi ne l'emmène-t-il pas le voir ? Ils finirent par entrer dans un bureau, et il l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Mlle Granger, je vais être direct et franc avec vous. Mr Snape a failli succomber à ses blessures durant l'opération. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et la balle avait touché une petite partie du cœur. Les médecins magiques pensent que le transplanage a failli le tuer autant qu'il l'a sauvé. Sur ça, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Nous l'avons transfusé, et les médecins magiques ont lancé des sorts afin de stopper pendant un court instant le fonctionnement du corps. Nous avons pu ainsi retirer la balle sans endommager plus le cœur, et nous avons refermé l'artère que la balle avait laissée ouverte. Pour le moment, il est en soin intensif, avec une surveillance constante. Pour l'instant il est tiré d'affaire, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose ensuite. Voilà pourquoi il sera en permanence surveiller. D'après les médicomages, il est robuste, alors nous pensons tous qu'il va s'en sortir. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations, Hermione était sous le choc. Elle avait bel et bien failli perdre Severus pour toujours. Il était en vie grâce à elle et avait failli mourir à cause d'elle. La culpabilité qui la rongeait grandissait en elle. Elle avait entendu qu'il était pour l'instant tirer d'affaire, mais que ce n'était pas sûr qu'il le soit pour longtemps.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Je suis désolé mais pas pour le moment. Il faudra attendre la fin de tous les examens post-opératoire avant. Mais d'ici demain matin je pense que vous pourrez. »

Hermione le remercia et sortit de son bureau. Elle ferma très fort les yeux. Peut-être que s'il était sorti d'affaire, la légilimencie fonctionnerait. Elle devait lui envoyer tout son amour, pour qu'il s'accroche la vie. Il fallait que ça marche.

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, merci mes super bêtas, vous faites toujours un travail exceptionnel, et en voyant vos corrections, je me rends compte que je fais de moins en moins de fautes, je dois faire plus attention maintenant que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire !<em>

**Note de Cricri : Bwaaaaaaah ! tu ne peux pas couper là… trop cruel ! j'espère qu'au prochain chapitre on aura de bonnes nouvelles…**

_Ah ah ah ! Je sais ^^ mais t'en fait pas, tu auras la suite assez vite =). Et attends toi à avoir des fins de chapitres cruelles comme assez souvent, parce que j'adore faire ça :p_

Note de Cerisery : Il n'y a quasiment pas de fautes (ou alors je suis vraiment très fatiguée) donc je n'ai presque rien eu à corriger. C'est génial ! J'ai adoré les remarques de Ron qui apporte un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brutes si je puis dire. Il y a aussi du suspens et un peu d'action. Bref, encore une fois un chapitre super bien écrit (j'ose même presque dire que c'est le meilleur de l'histoire) mais voilà, petit bémol. Je teeeeeeeeee détesteeeeeeeee d'avoir coupé à ce moment lààààààààààààààààààà ! T'as pas le droit de faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_Alors oui, pour Ron j'ai voulu qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose qui remonte le moral des troupes. Autant pour Hermione que pour nous xD. Et moi aussi je t'aime -). Ne te plein pas, par rapport à Cricri, toi tu as eu le suite tout de suite après avoir fini ce chapitre ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ne me détestez pas comme mes bêtas svp ^^. Le chapitre suivant est chez elles, vous devriez avoir la suite très vite ^^<br>Review ?  
><strong>


	15. Chapitre 14

_Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à tout le monde, je n'ai pas toujours le temps. Alors comme elles sont toutes positives, je vous fait une réponse groupée : Merci de votre soutien, merci de continuer à me suivre et à commenter mes histoires. Merci de votre gentillesse ^^. La fin de cette histoire est proche, mais je travaille déjà sur une nouvelle fiction longue et sur des petits OS également ^^. Bonne lecture les amis  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Il est temps d'agir<strong>

Hermione se réveilla à cause d'une douleur dans l'épaule, mais aussi dans le dos. Elle s'était assoupie sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais les courbatures qu'elle ressentait lui donnaient une idée. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant une potion anti douleur, et la conduisit dans une petite salle de consultation pour l'aider à appliquer son baume cicatrisant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des nouvelles de Severus, car l'infirmière était repartie aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle d'attente, la dame de l'accueil l'interpella car une lettre était arrivée pour elle. Elle retourna s'asseoir, et la lut.

_Très chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous savons ce qu'il vous est arrivé, et nous sommes terriblement désolés pour vous. Nous espérons sincèrement que Monsieur Snape va s'en sortir. Croyez-nous, nous aimerions bien vous laissez à son chevet, mais nous avons besoin de vous au Ministère. Vous comprendrez, notamment avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, que nous souhaitons stopper la guerre au plus vite. Nous tenons une réunion cette après-midi avec le premier Ministre britannique._

_Nous comptons tous sur votre présence, et nous espérons que malgré votre chagrin et votre peur actuelle vous nous rejoindrez._

_J'espère sincèrement que si vous nous rejoignez, vous nous apprendrez que Monsieur Snape va mieux et est tiré d'affaire. La réunion aura lieu vers 15 heures, au même endroit que la dernière fois._

_Veuillez agréer, Miss Granger, à mes plus respectueuses salutations._

_Le Ministre de Magie_

_K. Shacklebolt._

Hermione replia la lettre. Elle avait envie de rester près de Severus, mais il fallait à tout prix arrêter cette guerre. Après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle voulait continuer de se battre : c'était aller trop loin pour si peu de choses. Il était onze heures, et elle avait encore le temps avant d'y aller. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment allait Severus avant de partir.

Elle se leva d'un bond, traversa la salle d'attente à grandes enjambées, et se mit à la recherche d'un médecin. Elle marchait dans un couloir lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna et aperçut un médecin.

« Miss Granger, je vous cherchais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Elle sentit un vent de panique la submerger.

- Monsieur Snape vient de se réveiller. Il vous a réclamé, je suis venu vous chercher directement. Suivez-moi. »

Elle se sentit tellement soulagée qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. Elle suivit le médecin en se demandant pourquoi il marchait aussi lentement, elle aurait voulu courir. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre, et le médecin frappa quelques petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte, il laissa Hermione entrer et la ferma derrière elle.

Dans la chambre, un médecin s'occupait de Severus, il lui étalait quelque chose sur le torse avant de lui remettre un pansement. Puis il lui donna une potion, avant de regarder à l'aide d'un sortilège si tout allait bien à l'intérieur de son corps. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda Hermione, lui fit un sourire avant de disparaitre en annonçant qu'il repasserait dans l'après-midi. La jeune lionne resta figée à la porte, fixant le maitre des potions, il la regarda également et lui sourit faiblement.

« Severus… je… je suis tellement désolée. Lâcha-t-elle en larmes, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et sentit la main de l'homme caresser ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends ta réaction. Sa voix était faible et fatiguée.

- Ce n'est pas rien. Tu as failli mourir et c'est ma faute j'ai été stupide. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, je ne me le serais jamais pardonner.

- Je vais bien maintenant. Je vais me remettre. Cesse de pleurer s'il te plaît.

- Severus, je t'aime tellement. Je ne l'avais jamais dit avant, et si tu étais parti avant que je puisse te le dire je m'en serais voulu à jamais. J'aurais dû te dire à quel point je t'aime. Tu es l'homme qu'il me faut, tu me complètes, tu me comprends mieux que personne. Et à cause de ma stupidité tu as failli mourir. Je regrette tellement Severus, et même si tu vas bien, même si tu vas t'en sortir, je ne pourrais cesser de m'en vouloir pour ça.

- Je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'étais déjà blessé avant de te venir en aide. Je suis tombé aussi dans une embuscade. J'ai été blessé, et lorsque je t'ai entendu hurler, l'adrénaline m'a poussé jusqu'à toi. Certes je t'ai sauvé, mais ce n'est pas ce geste qui a fait que je suis dans un tel état. Ce geste a fait que toi aussi tu es vivante. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il disait ça pour alléger sa culpabilité, ou si ça s'était réellement passé ainsi. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de discuter de cela pendant des heures. Elle embrassa Severus le plus délicatement qu'elle put, un long baiser qui devint plus passionné, puis stopper par une grimace de Severus.

« Je pense que je vais devoir rester ici un moment. Ça m'énerve j'ai mieux à faire, et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis sûre que ça va aller, la dernière fois tu t'es remis assez vite et tu avais du venin de serpent dans les veines.

- Je ne considère pas m'être remis assez vite vu le temps où je suis resté dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit par faiblesse. Je n'étais peut-être plus à l'hôpital, mais je n'allais pas très bien pour autant. »

Hermione sourit devant la mauvaise foi de Severus, elle lui tenait la main et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'elle lui avait prise. Elle regarda l'heure furtivement, mais pas assez pour que Severus ne remarque rien.

« Tu es attendu quelque part ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai reçu un courrier de Kingsley ce matin. Ils tiennent une réunion au Ministère tout à l'heure et m'ont demandé d'y assister. Vu que le Premier Ministre Britannique sera présent, je pense qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose qu'ils ont mis au point ensemble, et qu'ils veulent en parler aux acteurs, défenseurs de la paix.

- Je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée que tu te rendes au Ministère seule.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, un Auror est arrivé ce matin, si je décide de me rendre à la réunion il m'escortera.

- Il est seul ?

- Non il y en a d'autres ici. Ils protègent l'hôpital. Ils seraient à trois à m'escorter, et pendant ce temps trois autres viendront les remplacer ici.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? La voix de Severus faiblissait, il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, et Hermione savait qu'elle aurait gain de cause, qu'il ne discuterait pas.

- J'en suis sûre. Je ne me bats pas, je veux juste voir ce qu'il prépare. Et si, et seulement si, c'est sans danger, je me joindrais à eux. »

Severus n'ajouta rien, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous la fatigue. Un médecin entra à ce moment pour regarder si tout allait bien. Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers le hall. L'Auror qui l'avait attendu toute la matinée était toujours là, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Vous pouvez m'emmenez au Ministère.

- Très bien. »

Il appela deux autres Aurors, et ils partirent en direction du Ministère. Ils transplanèrent dans une maison vide et empruntèrent la cheminée.

« Le réseau s'est agrandi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui le Ministère y a travaillé toute la nuit. Ils ont jeté des sorts anti moldus autour de plusieurs maisons abandonnées et ouvert une zone de transplanage pour agrandir le réseau, afin d'éviter que les problèmes d'hier ne se reproduisent. Vous n'avez pas été les seuls attaqués en sortant de là-bas. » L'informa l'un des Aurors.

Une fois dans le Ministère, les Aurors repartirent aussitôt et Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Elle avait de l'avance et en profita pour passer voir le département de sortilèges. Nathalia l'informa que grâce au travail de Severus, le sortilège était au point. Ils y avaient passé la nuit, mais tout était pour le mieux. Hermione commença à se demander si cette réussite n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Ce sort en état de marche rendait une action possible.

Hermione se rendit dans la salle de réunion pile à l'heure. Les mêmes personnes que la dernières fois étaient présentes, Severus en moins. Elle reconnut le Premier Ministre britannique, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Kingsley.

« Ah, Miss Granger, il ne manquait plus que vous, nous pouvons donc commencer. Commença Kingsley

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Tony Blair, actuel Premier Ministre d'Angleterre. Et tout comme vous, je souhaite que la paix revienne dans le pays.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons mis sur pied un plan, et c'est pour vous l'exposer à tous que nous vous avons convié à cette réunion. Un plan que nous espérons être pour le bien de tous, qui arrêtera tout ce sang versé. » Termina Kingsley.

Hermione était réellement intriguée, que Kingsley et Tony Blair travaillent main dans la main, cela montrait déjà que moldus et sorciers pouvaient travailler ensemble, n'était-ce pas déjà le cas avec les médecins et les médicomages à Sainte Mangouste ? Une entente était donc possible. Elle ne savait pas encore quel était ce plan, mais il s'annonçait prometteur. Et elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier mes supers bêtas ! Elles méritent le titre de supers héros parce que grâce à elles vous lisez quelque chose de parfait (et par là j'entends sans fautes ^^ je n'ai aucune prétention). Je vous adore et merci de continuer à corriger avec tant d'ardeur mon travail.<em>

**Notes de Cerisery : Je n'ai même pas envie de dire à quel point je t'en veux de couper juste à ce moment-là ! Encore une fois ! Par contre, il n'y a pas de passages qui racontent quand Hermione utilise la légimancie, c'est normal ? En parlant d'elle, quelle cruche non mais quelle cruche ! J'ai envie de la gifler quand je l'entends ! Voilà, comme d'habitude, un très bon chapitre mais comme toujours, trop court **

_Pour te répondre oui c'est normal ^^. Hermione n'est pas une légilimens donc elle ne peut pas lire dans les pensées de Severus, et ce dernier étant dans le pâté (faut vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser cette expression, surtout quand j'ai faim) il n'aurait pas capté grand-chose. De plus dans mon esprit, je trouvais que ça n'apportait pas tellement à l'histoire, et c'était juste pour souligner qu'Hermione avait encore eu une petite idée stupide xD. Et désolée que le chapitre soit aussi court, je me rattrape sur le suivant. Comme on va approcher de la fin, j'essaie de garder un peu plus de plaisir :-)._

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite (j'espère). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir une fréquence de publication régulière, je fais au mieux ^^. Pour la prochaine j'essaierai d'en instaurer une ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et vous retrouver très vite pour le suivant.<br>Review ?**


	16. Chaptitre 15

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos ajout en favoris. Je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de m'ajouter ^^. C'est avec émotion que je publie ce chapitre, car j'ai finis d'écrire la fin, et je sais que bientôt, nous dirons au revoir à cette fiction. Bonne lecture les amis !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Un plan pour la paix<strong>

Les premières minutes de la réunion avaient servi à énumérer les derniers faits, aux présentations des protagonistes, et enfin à présenter la situation actuelle. Les Aurors qui revenaient tout juste des champs de batailles firent leurs rapports et repartirent aussitôt. La réunion commença enfin.

« Après avoir lu les rapports d'hier, nous avons jugé qu'il est temps d'agir, et maintenant ! Nous avons vu le nombre de corps inertes dans nos rues, et l'urgence est là. Nous ne pouvons plus reporter nos actions, commença Tony Blair.

- Ce matin nous avons annoncé l'état d'urgence, tous les sorciers pour la paix ou ne voulant pas se battre ont été amenés à Hogwarts pour leur sécurité. Il en va de même pour tous les parents moldus. Mr Blair et moi avons un plan et nous voulons agir le plus vite possible. Nous vous avons réuni pour vous l'exposer et nous souhaitons le mettre en pratique demain, afin de ramener la paix le plus vite possible, expliqua Kingsley.

- Il est important d'unir nos forces maintenant et de montrer que nous pouvons être unis. Je ne blâme pas les Sorciers, ils ne font que se défendre. Nous, partisans de la paix du parlement britannique, avons décidé de punir les coupables de cette insurrection. Nous voulons une exécution à notre manière de certains de vos coupables, reprit le Premier Ministre Moldu.

- Les autres seront exécutés à la manière sorcière. Nous refusons de passer par les sortilèges impardonnables, alors nous utiliserons le baiser du Détraqueur. »

A ces mots, Hermione frissonna. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'assister à cela. Tout le monde chez les sorciers disait que c'était un spectacle insoutenable. Les moldus ne feraient sûrement pas exception, ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée qu'elle paraissait être.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne trouve pas cela judicieux, commença-t-elle. Tout le monde dit que c'est un spectacle insupportable, pensez-vous que les moldus réagiront bien à ça ? Je ne pense pas. De plus, il me semble, qu'ils ne peuvent pas les voir, ils risquent de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, et ça pourrait être bien pire ensuite.

- Les bourreaux d'Azkaban peuvent très bien faire l'affaire. Ils ne sont plus du tout sensible à aucune forme d'exécution, ils pourraient très bien leur couper la tête ou leur lancer un Avada Kedavra. Cela montrerait une mort réelle, plus compréhensible aux yeux des moldus que le baiser du Détraqueur, intervint un Auror.

- J'y ai pensé au départ, mais nous en avons perdu beaucoup. Ceux qui ont suivi Voldemort à son retour étaient nombreux, et maintenant ils sont emprisonnés, pour ceux qui ne sont pas morts. C'étaient les plus cruels, ceux qui n'avaient pas un sens moral élevé. Le peu qui nous reste refuse d'être comme eux à cause de cela, répondit Kingsley.

- Ils sont restés bourreaux malgré ça, il s'agit de leur métier, ils doivent l'accomplir. Et nous avons les moyens de les convaincre, reprit un autre Auror.

- Et s'ils refusent ?

- Alors nous le feront nous-même ! finit un troisième Auror. »

Un long silence s'installa, tout le monde semblait choquer. Les Aurors n'étaient pas des tueurs, ils l'évitaient dans la mesure du possible, ils étaient des chasseurs de mages noirs. Hermione savait qu'Harry et Ron en seraient incapables même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Elle observa Kingsley qui avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce que venait de dire cet Auror. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanté, et Hermione ne l'était pas non plus. La seule solution qu'elle voyait pour contourner ça, c'était qu'un des bourreaux restant accepte l'exécution par sort impardonnable.

« Je refuse que nos Aurors deviennent des meurtriers, finit par dire Kingsley.

- Cela ne fait pas de nous des tueurs. Seul l'un d'entre nous le ferait, et il endosserait alors le rôle de bourreau pour une journée.

- Cette idée ne me plait pas du tout, sachez le Aaron. Faites tout votre possible pour qu'un bourreau accepte la tâche, laissez-lui le choix du mode d'exécution. S'ils refusent tous, alors en dernier recours nous ferons appel à vous. Vous connaissez le plan, vous pouvez disposer à Azkaban pour essayer d'en trouver un. Nous en aurons besoin demain, autant ne pas perdre de temps. »

A ces mots, les Aurors sortirent de la pièce, un nouveau silence suivit leur départ. Kingsley avait l'air fatigué et dépassé par le temps qui leur manquait. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, déposa des boissons devant tout le monde, et un petit plat de biscuits sur la table avant de repartir. Ce genre de choses voulait souvent dire que ça risquait de durer longtemps.

« Bien, exposons donc notre plan, pour que ça paraisse plus clair à tout le monde. Reprit Kingsley, rompant le silence.

- Grâce au travail du professeur Snape, notre sortilège de pétrification de masse à très bien avancé. Nous ne pouvons garantir que sur une telle foule comme celle de dehors il sera opérationnel à cent pour cent. Cependant, nous sommes sûr qu'il figera toutes les personnes présentes, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire pour combien de temps, expliqua Nathalia.

- C'est pourquoi nous devrons agir vite. Nous voulons geler la population afin d'essayer le convaincre de baisser les armes, pour ensuite leur offrir des témoignages de coopération, continua Tony Blair.

- Les Français ont répondu favorablement, certains de leurs moldus ont accepté de témoigner, les Italiens de même. Nous devons instaurer une pseudo paix pour qu'ils puissent parler sans danger. Et tout ça ne pourra pas se faire sous le sortilège, il ne durera pas assez longtemps. Le fait que Mr Blair et moi-même nous présentons ensemble pourrait jouer en notre faveur, ou pas du tout, si les moldus le considère comme un traitre tout sera finit, termina Kingsley.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous demander aux médecins et médicomages de témoigner également.

- Pardon Miss Granger ?

- Des médecins moldus se sont réfugiés à Sainte Mangouste pour apporter leur aide, et parce qu'ils ont défendu les sorciers, les moldus les ont menacés. Pour l'unité et la justice ils sont venus aider. Ils connaissent mieux que nous les blessures provoquées par les armes moldues. C'est eux qui ont sauvé Severus. Ils travaillent main dans la main et en harmonie. Ils sont un très bel exemple de coopération, s'ils acceptent de parler de leur expérience à Sainte Mangouste, peut-être que cela peut également être un plus pour la paix, expliqua Hermione.

- C'est une brillante idée. Mais nous ne savons pas encore très bien comment nous y prendre pour cesser les combats. Le sort nous laisse le temps d'instaurer un cessez-le-feu pour amener à tout ça, puis aux exécutions. Nous serons limités par le temps.

- Nous pouvons nous servir de l'histoire. Nos deux communautés ont été profondément blessées par des évènements plus ou moins récents. Les moldus ont souvenir de la Seconde guerre mondiale et du génocide qu'ont fait les nazis comme des événements terribles, nous pouvons utiliser ces exemples pour leur dire qu'ils sont en train de réitérer ces atrocités, rappeler que cette guerre a changé l'humanité en montrant toute l'horreur que la folie d'un seul homme est capable d'engendrer et qu'ils doivent à tout prix préserver la paix. Et pour nous, il suffit de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans. C'est encore plus récent pour nous, et c'était une période très douloureuse, beaucoup d'entre nous aimerait vivre enfin en paix. »

L'explication d'Hermione eut l'air de profondément surprendre le chef britannique. Elle en savait beaucoup sur l'histoire moldue, bien que les sorciers aient subi quand même cette guerre, les Anglais avaient été profondément ébranlés. Les sorciers ont connu ce même épisode douloureux que le monde moldu, ils ont subi la folie meurtrière au nom du sang pur, au nom d'une race supérieure à une autre commis pas un mégalomaniaque-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom pas si éloigné en idéologie d'un autre mégalo-dont-on-ne-prononcera-pas-le-nom. La paix devenait nécessaire voire vitale, plus pour eux que pour n'importe qui. Devant l'air effaré du Premier Ministre, Hermione lui expliqua que ses parents étaient moldus, qu'elle avait étudié dans les grandes lignes cette guerre en primaire, qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire, et qu'elle en avait appris beaucoup plus en lisant.

« Un tel discours me semble parfait, un vrai appel de paix, des paroles pleines de sagesse, qui font réfléchir, du moins je l'espère. Reprit Tony Blair en souriant.

- Je suis d'accord Miss Granger. Pourriez-vous être présente demain ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous mettre en danger, vous n'interviendrez que lorsque la population sera gelée par le sort, et des Aurors assureront notre protection à tout moment si quelque chose devait mal se passer. »

Hermione sembla hésiter, elle savait très bien ce que dirait Severus s'il était là : qu'il serait hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie en danger encore une fois. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher, il verrait tout de suite qu'il se passe quelque chose, et si elle ne lui disait rien, il lirait dans son esprit, bien qu'il lui est promis de ne jamais le faire avant que les heures sombres n'arrivent.

Ces moments où elle allait chez lui pour lui apporter des livres, des provisions embellissaient sa mémoire. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, qu'elle avait commencé à l'aimer, et surement que lui aussi sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Même si tout cela résultait d'une situation proche d'une guerre, il y avait une sorte de normalité dans tout ça, et elle voulait retrouver ce havre de paix avec lui à tout prix. Elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir faire un tel discours, mais elle voulait être là, elle voulait utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres et de la vie pour ramener la paix. Elle le voulait autant pour elle, que pour Severus.

« Très bien, je viendrais, dîtes moi où et à quelle heure je dois vous rejoindre. »

Ils ajustèrent les détails et la réunion se termina. Hermione savait que Severus allait devenir fou lorsqu'elle allait lui dire. Elle suivit un Auror qui la ramena à Sainte Mangouste, seulement une fois là-bas, elle ne put se résoudre de retrouver Severus. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète surtout pas. Elle devait rester naturelle et neutre, et cacher ses pensées. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, elle ne savait pas mentir, et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Severus, un magicomage sortait, et Severus venait de manger. Elle alla l'embrasser délicatement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, lui dit-il.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien. Aucun soucis pour aller jusqu'au Ministère. On a emprunté le réseau de cheminée, qui s'est agrandit pour éviter les surcharges et augmenter la sécurité. Et la réunion fut très longue. »

Hermione expliqua ensuite le plan à Severus, puis la proposition des Aurors, il fut aussi surpris que tout le monde lors de la réunion. Dans son récit elle évita de parler de sa participation aux opérations du lendemain.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi perspicace ?

- Et toi aussi transparente ? Tu vas y participer n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Le fait que tu tentes de me le cacher. »

Hermione serra les dents, elle avait vu juste, même dans son état, il restait à trois cent pour cent lui-même. Elle allait tout lui dire, cela éviterait une conversation mouvementée, dans son état il valait mieux.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher. Je comptais te le dire, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis presque sûre que tu serais prêt à faire une bêtise pour veillez sur moi et ça je ne veux pas.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Et je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! Je dirais même que de nous deux, je suis celui qui agit de manière plus réfléchie. Dis-moi tout. Si tu es en danger, je refuse que tu y participes. »

Elle lui raconta alors ce qui était prévu, et que Kingsley lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais la mettre en danger. S'il voyait que la situation se gâte, il la renverrait immédiatement au Ministère. Severus n'eut pas l'air rassuré pour autant, mais préféra ne rien dire, il était trop fatigué, et il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer, mais il avait confiance en Harry, Ron et Kingsley.

« Hermione, je vais bien, et je ne vais pas disparaître, tu devrais rentrer à la maison dormir un peu. »

Le cœur de la jeune lionne s'emballa lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire « à la maison ». Il considérait que chez lui était chez elle également. Elle eut chaud au cœur. Et bien qu'elle n'ait aucunement envie de le quitter, le poids de la fatigue se fit sentir, et ses courbatures lui rappelaient sans cesse que dormir dans un lit valait mieux que tout.

Elle souhaita la bonne nuit à Severus, qui dormait déjà à moitié, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et rentra « à la maison » se reposer. Elle prit un bon bain chaud, histoire de se détendre et calmer les douleurs dues aux courbatures. Puis elle alla dormir en enfilant un pull à Severus pour avoir son odeur. La journée du lendemain allait être longue, et peut-être douloureuse, elle devait absolument être en forme.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, comme vous vous en doutez maintenant, la fin est toute proche. Je remercie mes bêtas qui sont toujours aussi grandiose. Merci à Cricri Thebadger pour avoir apporté son petit plus à l'histoire =)<em>

**Notes de Cerisery : Waoouh, ouh ! Un chapitre vachement intéressant et bien écrit. J'ai adoré le passage entre Severus et Hermione et bizarrement, je la supporte mieux dans ce chapitre. Ton idée est vraiment très astucieuse pour le discours et la « solution de paix ». Vivement le prochain chapitre ! L'Auror s'appelle Nathalia en référence à Nathalia Tena ? L'actrice qui joue Tonks ? **

_Nathalia n'est pas Auror tu n'as pas suivis les derniers chapitres ? C'est la chef du département où ils créent les sortilèges magiques pour contrer les armes moldues. Faut que tu relises tout hein xD. Oui j'essaie de rendre Hermione moins potiche maintenant, il faut qu'elle se rattrape._

* * *

><p><strong>La fin est toute proche, et je ne sais pas encore si je publie à un rythme soutenu, ou si je publie plus lentement pour faire durer le suspens et le plaisir.<br>Review ?  
><strong>


	17. Chapitre 16

_Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée du temps d'attente. L'une de mes bêtas était occupée et ensuite j'ai pas réussi à mettre le doc ici. Mais le voilà enfin ! Il reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue. Sauf si je change d'avis en cours de route.  
>Bonne lecture.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le calme avant la paix<strong>

Hermione se réveilla avec le bruit de la cheminée. Elle eut d'abord un élan de panique après un réveil si brutal, puis elle revient vite à elle. Il s'agissait sûrement de Ron et Harry venu la chercher pour l'action d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans le salon pour y retrouver les garçons. Elle se sentait en forme après avoir dormi dans un bon lit. Elle prépara un petit déjeuner pour et les garçons elle pour être vraiment en forme.

Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ni comment. Rien ne pouvait se passer comme prévu, le sort pourrait ne pas fonctionner, leur discours pourrait être inutile. Elle était très inquiète, elle avait promis à Severus qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, mais elle-même n'en était pas sûre. Après tout, c'était la guerre.

« Il faut que l'on mette notre plan d'action au point avant de partir, dit Harry.

Notre principale mission est de protéger Hermione, il faut que l'on garde une vigilance constante comme dirait notre cher bon vieux Maugrey.

Personne ne protège Kingsley ? Demanda Hermione

Il est sous la protection des gardes du corps de Monsieur Blair. Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant, mais il montrer aux moldus que nous avons confiance en leur méthode.

Très bien alors comment faisons nous ?

Nous nous approchons de la zone de combat en restant dans l'ombre, une fois le sort lancé, et tout le monde figé, tu interviens. Tu seras sur l'estrade avec les Ministres et tu feras ton discours. Le vrai problème à gérer c'est le timing… Auras-tu assez de temps pour le faire en entier. Le sort durera-t-il assez suffisamment pour que tu puisses le faire ?

Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mione, l'endroit où vous vous trouverez sera entouré d'Aurors pour votre protection. La ligne avant vous protégera d'éventuelles attaques, et la ligne de derrière maintiendra un bouclier autour de vous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas très rassurée pour autant. Je me sentirai plus rassurée si Severus était présent.

Ne t'en fait pas, on ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, et on ne te lâche pas des yeux non plus.

Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, même un tout petit truc de rien du tout, une légère égratinure, Severus va nous tuer et je n'y tiens pas spécialement » termina Ron.

Hermione était prête, elle suivit les garçons sans dire un mot, elle ruminait le plan et récitait dans sa tête le discours qu'elle devait prononcer. La première étape de la journée est de rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie pour tout finaliser, revoir une dernière fois les points les plus importants avec le cabinet du 1er ministre anglais. Le Ministre Tony Blair avait lui aussi préparé un petit discours qui se rapprochait de celui d'Hermione. Ils en discutèrent et une fois prêts, ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le centre de Londres, où le plus gros des combats avaient lieu.

Ils avaient pris la voiture du premier Ministre britannique, et Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Des Sorciers disparaissaient encore, mais personne ne savait comment. Soit ils disparaissaient d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas être chassés, soit ils étaient enlevés par des Moldus comme elle l'avait été. Leur action était primordiale, nécessaire à la survie de leur monde, mais si elle fonctionnait, elle ne calmerait que les Moldus de la zone de combat. Il fallait que leur action touche le plus grand nombre aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Il fallait qu'elle soit diffusée, transmise. Heureusement les médias avaient été convoqués. Pour une fois, la technologie moldue permettrait une large et rapide diffusion de l'information, et raménerait le calme dans le monde, enfin, c'est tout ce que tout le monde esperait.

La tension montait dans le creux de son ventre. Elle était terriblement angoissée, elle pensait à Severus, et elle était à deux doigts de faire machine arrière pour retourner près de lui et oublier tout ça. Mais si elle le faisait, elle ne serait pas digne d'être une Griffondor. _« Il faut que je me ressaisisse, si je veux avoir une chance de vivre avec Séverus, connaître enfin le bonheur, il faut que je réussisse à les convaincre que nous pouvons tous vivre ensemble comme avant. » pensa-t-elle._ De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, la voiture se gara à deux rues de la place. Les Ministres descendirent, laissant Hermione dans la voiture avec Ron et Harry.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts en fixant par terre afin de retrouver une peu de sérénité. Au bout de deux minutes, elle sortit de la voiture avec les garçons. Ils se dirigèrent vers la place. Harry lança un sort de désillusion pour les cacher, et ils allèrent rejoindre Kingsley et Tony Blair. Les Aurors lancèrent le sort, et Hermione ferma fort les yeux en espérant que ça fonctionne.

Le sort avait l'air d'avoir marché, Kingsley s'avança pour prendre la parole, il commença son discours sans embuche lorsqu'un mouvement attira le regard d'Hermione. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que le sort fonctionne longtemps, et il était en train de lâcher. Elle vit un Moldu tendre le bras vers Kingsley, et toute la scène se réanima et s'accéléra. Un bruit de coup de feu retentit, et Hermione regarda horrifiée vers Kingsley.

La ligne arrière des Aurors s'était rompue sous le coup d'une attaque et le bouclier autour d'eux s'était levé. Tony Blair se jeta sur Kingsley pour le plaquer au sol afin qu'il ne soit pas blessé par le coup de feu qui venait de retentir. La balle traversa son épaule, et il poussa un léger cri. Cette scène fut suivit d'une stupeur parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Un Moldu, une personne importante, venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver un sorcier. Les Moldus étaient figés bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tony Blair se releva en tenant son épaule et en tendant son bras valide à Kingsley pour l'aider à se relever. Un Auror les rejoignit pour soigner la blessure du ministre britannique. Hermione leva alors le sort de désillusion, profitant de la stupeur générale pour agir pour faire son discours, elle avait l'attention de la foule.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une Sorcière, et je suis née dans une famille de non sorciers. Je suis attachée à ma culture sorcière, mais à ma culture moldue également. Vous venez de voir la preuve que nos mondes peuvent fonctionner ensemble. Vous avez agi comme l'ont fait les Nazis lors de que la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Vous nous avez attaqués dans le but de nous détruire car vous aviez peur de nous. Nous, Sorciers, avons cherché à nous défendre, mais nous ne voulons pas de cette guerre. Il y a si peu de temps que nous sommes sortis de la terreur de Voldemort, que nous méritons une paix, une vie où nous n'aurions plus à craindre pour notre vie. Peuple anglais, vous autant que les Français et les Américains avaient blâmé les agissements d'Hitler. Ne reproduisaient pas la même chose. Instaurons une paix, essayons de vivre ensemble. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous comme vous de nous. Construisons un avenir où nous travaillerons main dans la main. »

Hermione termina son discours, et Tony Blair continua avec le sien. Le calme avait l'air de s'être installé durablement, les armes et les baguettes étaient rangées. Les Moldus et les Sorciers se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Mais chacun d'entre eux réfléchissaient aux discours prononcés et au geste du 1er ministre qui n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer pour protéger un sorcier. Après le discours de Tony Blair, Kingsley livrerait les Rebelles aux Moldus pour qu'ils les punissent comme bon leur semblera, et Kingsley ferait exécuter les trois derniers pour montrer qu'il y a une justice implacable chez les Sorciers également. Enfin des Français et des Italiens venaient témoigner de leur bonne transition et de la manière dont tout se passait bien dans leur pays.

Ils écoutèrent paisiblement les différents témoignages. Cette journée qui aurait pu terminer dramatiquement semblait au contraire sceller le sort de l'humanité. On pouvait imaginer qu'enfin les deux mondes avaient gagné une paix durable. Hermione espérait au fond d'elle même que la paix était belle et bien engagée, qu'elle pourrait enfin goûtée au bonheur et pourquoi pas participer à la reconstruction du nouveau monde en coopérant à la création d'un nouveau cabinet ministériel de liaison entre les deux mondes. Elle était heureuse, elle était pleine d'envie et d'idées. La Miss-je-sais-tout était de retour aux affaires. Elle souhaitait participer activement à cette reconstruction avec le soutien et l'aide de son cher et tendre. Fallait-il encore qu'il accepte et surtout qu'elle soumette son idée aux premiers ministres. Mais elle avait bon espoir.

Elle l'escomptait vraiment, mais au tréfonds d'elle-même une petite partie s'inquiétait… et si… et si… ce n'était pas tout a fait fini…

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie mes bêtas comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre soit aussi court, j'ai perdu mon inspiration et j'ai essayé de faire une fin comme je la sentais. Je vais essayer de faire beaucoup plus long pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne vous promet rien. J'ai perdu le feu de la passion qui me faisait écrire avant. En tout cas, merci Cerisery et Cricri theBadger d'être toujours au rendez-vous. L'aventure touche bientôt à sa fin et vous avez toujours été magnifiques !<em>

_Cricri tu es un vrai géni ! Tu as rallongé legèrement ma fiction avec tes idées, qui sont très bonnes, la preuve, elles sont toutes là. Et tu m'as même donné l'inspiration pour le chapitre suivant ^^. Je te remercie de ton travail assidu ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure 3._

_**Notes de Cerisery : Tu n'étais pas, selon tes dires, inspirée pour l'histoire et moi je ne suis pas inspirée pour les commentaires. Je te dirais juste que ce n'est pas nul du tout (très constructif comme remarque, je sais) et que moi j'ai bien aimé ce petit passage (trop court) bien sympatoche. Vivement la suite car la dernière phrase me dit que les péripéties avant que nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvent seront encore nombreuses ! **_

_Je t'annonce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, puis il y aura un épilogue et ce sera bel et bien terminé. Mais je pense qu'il sera quand même un peu plus long. Du moins j'espère. Merci à toi ma poule 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. J'espère pouvoir vous mettre le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible !<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	18. Chapitre 17

_Voilà le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, donc je vous envoie de suite le chapitre suivant en même temps pour me faire pardonner. Merci mes merveilleuses bêtas, Cricri et Cerisery, qui sont parfaites comme d'habitude ;)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : se reconstruire<strong>

Le chaos a laissé place à un silence plus ou moins gêné. Certains Moldus ont tendus la main à des sorciers à terre, blessés. Les sorciers ont fait de même. Des médecins moldus et des Magicomages arrivèrent pour s'occuper des blessés.

Hermione s'est agenouillée près de Kinglsey pour voir comment Tony Blair allait. Les médecins et magicomages s'afféraient autour de lui. La blessure avait l'air superficielle, et en un rien de temps il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Les médecins insistèrent pour qu'il les suive à l'hôpital, mais il refusa, voulant s'assurer que la paix était bien implantée. Finalement il céda et les suivit. Kingsley alla avec lui, laissant la situation aux mains d'Hermione, des Aurors et des agents du Ministère. Ils avaient des choses à voir ensemble.

La foule commençait à devenir bruyante. Sorciers et moldus commençaient à discuter entre eux, ils apprenaient à se connaître. Hermione sourit, l'espoir était enfin palpable. Un avenir radieux s'annonçait. Une coopération était enfin possible. La jeune sorcière descendit de son estrade pour se mêler à la foule afin d'aider les Magicomages du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle affichait un sourire chaleureux afin de mettre toutes les personnes qu'elle approchait en confiance.

La nuit était tombée et Hermione était épuisée. Elle avait participé à la discussion des agents du Ministères sur l'installation d'une police mixte afin d'arrêter ceux qui ne seraient pas en faveur de la paix, pour la sécurité des moldus et sorciers et à la réconciliation des clans. Elle était restée avec les Aurors jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rentré chez soi, tous subissant les effets de la fatigue. Elle était complétement épuisée et avait absolument besoin de dormir. Sa journée du lendemain allait être quasiment aussi longue : elle avait reçu une missive de Kingsley lui demandant de participer à la réunion pour l'avenir qu'ils allaient tenir le lendemain après-midi. Elle voulait voir Severus également, et avait prévue d'y aller dans la matinée.

Pour l'heure, elle s'écroulait de fatigue et refusa de se joindre à Harry et Ron au Terrier. Harassée par la fatigue, elle préférait rentrer chez Severus, où se trouvait une grande partie de ses affaires. Un bon bain chaud et au lit.

Elle tranplana chez Severus, entra dans la maison lasse. Ses yeux la brûlaient et son corps était mou. Se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle monte à l'étage pour se coucher la fit bougonner. Elle entra dans le salon, elle lâcha le sac qu'elle tenait à la main, Severus se tenait devant elle. Que faisait-il ici ? S'était-il enfuit de l'hôpital par lassitude, inquiétude, caprice ? Elle resta bouche bée à le fixer.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise, lança-t-il avec un demi sourire, à ce que je vois c'est réussi.

- Tu as été autorisé à sortir ?

- Oui. Les Magicomages ont fait d'énormes progrès avec tout ça. Je ne dois pas trop forcer, mais ils ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sorte.

- Je suis prête à parier que tu les as tanné, et que tu as été désagréable jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient d'accord ! Répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement et sûre d'elle.

- Comment oses-tu penser cela de moi ? » S'indigna-t-il, amusé.

Hermione se mit à rire franchement et cela permit d'évacuer tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé dans la journée. Elle avança pour prendre Severus dans ses bras, ce dernier l'entoura des siens, et posa son nez dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il resserra sont étreinte et Hermione se blotti contre lui.

« Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi. Murmura-t-il »

Hermione était toujours surprise de l'entendre se confier ainsi, cela est tellement loin du caractère de Severus. L'amour peut changer n'importe qui tant qu'il est puissant. Elle savait qu'il ne serait comme ça qu'avec elle, et ça lui plaisait d'avantages. Elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Toute la tension de la journée était en train de disparaître.

« Il n'y avait pas raison. Tout était prévu pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Et il ne m'est rien arrivé tu vois.

- Je suis rassuré que tu sois rentrée saine et sauve.

- Et moi que tu sois là.

- Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Je vois que tu es très fatiguée. »

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva afin de la porter dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, elle sortit sa baguette et changea ses vêtements. Elle n'avait plus aucune force pour le faire normalement. Severus s'allongea près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, et terminant son récit par des marmonnements. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler de façon cohérente tellement la fatigue la submergeait. Elle s'endormit serrée contre Severus.

La lumière qui entrait dans la pièce finit par réveiller Hermione, la faisant bougonner. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle se retourna rageusement pour tourner le dos à la lumière et tenter de dormir encore un peu. Malgré son effort, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir, et elle se leva. Severus était dans la cuisine, devant un petit déjeuner une lettre à la main.

Hermione le rejoignit toujours mal réveillée et fatiguée. Elle pris un café espérant que ça la réveillerai. Severus lui jeta un œil par dessus la lettre qu'il avait en main. Il lui tendit une potion qui trônait sur la table.

« C'est un énergisant. Je me doutais bien que tu serais encore fatiguée. Il lui décroche un sourire chaleureux. Bois là d'une traite, ça t'aidera à tenir la journée. »

Hermione vida la fiole d'un trait, ainsi que son café, elle était toujours dans le brouillard. Lorsque la potion commença à faire effet, elle devint plus enjouée. Elle rentra dans une grande discussion passionnée avec Severus. Elle se sentait assez énergique pour préparer le repas du midi. Pendant le repas, Severus lui annonça qu'il avait été convié à la réunion et ronchonnait à ce propos. Hermione lui sourit et n'eu pas grand mal à le convaincre de l'accompagné.

Ils arrivèrent au Ministère en même temps que Ron et Harry, ce qui fit grimacer Severus et rire Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent. Le premier Ministre britannique était présent, une écharpe autour du bras. Après les politesses de base la réunion commença.

Le premier point évoqué fut la reconstruction de tous les lieux moldus et sorciers abimés par les batailles. Les deux mondes se mirent d'accord pour tout reconstruire ensemble. Hermione fut surprise que cela ce soit décidé aussi vite, elle s'estompa lorsque les ministres expliquèrent que le matin ils ont eu des réunions avec des Moldus et Sorciers afin de conclure les termes de tous les accords, objets de la réunion.

Le point suivant allait être plus long : il s'agissait de la mise en place d'un nouveau département au Ministère de la magie, relié au parlement anglais. Il fallait discuter de la mise en place, comment faire en sorte que les chefs de ce département Moldu et sorciers puissent s'y rendre pour y travailler sans encombre à égale distance du parlement et du Ministère de la Magie. Tony Blair proposa une élection parmi les représentants moldus souhaitant postuler à ce poste, et Kingsley de prendre quelqu'un du département réservé à l'étude moldue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je souhaiterai que vous fassiez partie de ce nouveau département. Je ne vous demande pas de le diriger, du moins pas de suite, mais d'y travailler. Votre appartenance à une famille moldue est un plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Euh… Je… Bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai la compétence.

- Je crois que cela n'est pas discutable. Nous en sommes là grâce à vous, je pense que se serai légitime. Intervint Mr Blair.

- Naturellement, vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir, la mise en place et en fonction de ce département risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

Hermione acquiesça et la discussion repris. Elle allait très sérieusement réfléchir à la proposition et, bien entendu, en parler à Severus. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Il avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, et devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de l'entendre râler après la réunion.

La réunion s'éternisait, Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer aussi et pour passer le temps elle fit apparaître un parchemin et commença à discuter avec Severus par écrit. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite insolence qu'elle ne se serait jamais parmi à l'école. Ils furent interrompus par Kingsley apostrophant Severus.

« Severus, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Allez-vous retourner enseigner à Hogwarts ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il faut que j'en discute avec Minerva. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Nous aimerions utiliser vos talents au sein du Ministère. C'est votre travail qui nous a permis de développer ce sort qui nous a été très utile hier.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'ai aucune envie de travailler pour le Ministère.

- Ça a le mérite d'être franc. Je comprends. Voulez-vous que j'entre en contact avec Minerva ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, je pense accepter l'offre de préparateur de Sainte Mangouste.

- Très bien. L'hôpital gagnera un magnifique préparateur de potions, cela augmentera la qualité des soins assurément. »

Kingsley fit un léger signe de tête à Severus et repris le reste de la réunion. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, les accords de paix entre les deux mondes étaient bien avancés. Les participants furent congédiés. Après cette réunion l'espoir d'un avenir commun avec les moldus était bien présent, les deux mondes allaient travailler main dans la main à la reconstruction de la société. Une nouvelle ère allait commencer.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine. Mais ce n'est pas finit. Un nouveau chapitre à l'horizon. Par contre lequel sortira je ne peux vous dire il y a deux suites possibles et l'avis de mes bêtas sera ce qui me décidera à quelle suite je sors -). Et comme d'habitude, je les remercie, ma petite Cerisery, à qui je souhaite bon courage pour le bas ! et ma Cricri à qui je souhaite bon courage pour corriger le bac si elle fait partie des professeurs correcteurs <em>_. Elles sont toujours extraordinaires comme bêtas ^^_

**Notes de Cerisery : Notes de Cerisery : Sniiiif ! C'est déjà la fin ! J'ai beaucoup aimé te lire et te corriger et j'espère que tu reviendras vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre petit couple favori ! Ils sont tellement choupidoupidous même si je préfère quand Severus est un peu plus sarcastique. Il est un peu trop guimauve à mon goût mais bon, c'est l'amouuuuuuur !**

_Mais non ma choute, ce n'est pas fini, ce chapitre a des airs de fin, mais ce n'est pas le cas je te rassure, tu recevra la suite quand tu en aura finis du bac ! Et j'ai une songfic sur le feu mais j'attends de terminer celle-ci avant de la publier )._

« S'était-il enfuit de l'hôpital par lassitude, inquiétude, caprice ? » **Quelle magnifique gradation ! (oui je sais, c'est mon côté L qui a parfois tendance à ressortir)**

« Elle avança pour prendre Severus dans ses bras, ce dernier l'entoura des siens, et posa son nez dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. » **C'est tellement mignoooon ! J'imagine tellement bien la scène même si bon, il y a le nez de Severus, ce qui m'a bien fait rire ^^ **_Dans ma tête et mes fictions je lui attribue un nez normal, sinon ça casse ma vision des choses mdr_

« L'amour peut changer n'importe qui tant qu'il est puissant. » **Oh, c'est beau ! *Cerisery qui verse sa petite larme ***

« Elle sourit en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite insolence qu'elle ne se serait jamais parmi à l'école. » **Ca y est, Hermione se dévergonde ! Mais où va le Monde ? Elle file un mauvais coton cette petite, sans doute la mauvaise influence de Severus ! Quoique, moi aussi je veux bien être mal influencée ! ** _Mdr moi il aurait du mal, je suis déjà une mauvaise influence xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le prochain chapitre de suite. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ^^.<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


	19. Chapitre 18

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'avais promis d'en mettre deux à la suite pour pardonner le retard et voilà donc ^^. Merci Criri et Cerisery pour votre correction assidue, et votre avis sur ce chapitre. Si vous ne l'aviez pas aussi bien reçut, c'est une autre suite qui aurait vu le jour, vous êtes importantes pour cette histoire. Vous la faite avancer. Je vous adore ;).  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : le réveil<strong>

Hermione senti son esprit se réveiller mais elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait dans le brouillard et ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps. Elle parvenait à entendre des voix sans réellement les reconnaître, puis senti une pointe de panique l'envahir : elle ne se souvenait de rien à propos de la raison de son sommeil si lourd.

Maintenant les yeux fermés, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la discussion qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur son état et sur ce qu'il se passait.

« Les explosions ont bien eu lieu un peu partout, et la potion a fonctionné. Les Moldus pensent que tous les Sorciers qu'ils avaient en face d'eux sont morts, et que les explosions ont eu raisons de tous les autres, vu qu'elles ont eu lieu dans des endroits stratégiques.

- Je pense que certains continueront de traquer ceux qui auraient pu survivre à tout ça, mais voilà qui suffira sûrement à calmer les choses un moment.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de nos Sorciers prétendus morts ?

- Des Moldus sympathisants, ou connaissant déjà notre monde, les ont évacué et amené à Sainte Mangouste pour les réveiller et voir s'il n'y pas de blessés dû aux explosions ou autre chose.

- Nous avons enclenché la dernière explosion il y a une heure, là où est censé se trouver le Ministère de la Magie. Le monde Sorcier est désormais censé avoir disparu.

- Pour ce qui est des plus récalcitrant, ceux qui n'auraient jamais cessé de nous chasser, nous leur avons lancé un _oubliette_ ils ne devraient plus se souvenir de rien à propos de nous. »

Hermione se senti scandalisée par ce qu'elle entendait. Qu'en était-il de cette paix qu'ils avaient instaurée ? Elle était complétement perdu. La conversation continuait quand une voix, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, retentie.

« Silence ! Ce n'est pas le lieu et le moment de parler de ça. Elle pourrait se réveiller, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit perturbée par tout ça à son réveil. De plus vous n'êtes pas très discret, il se pourrait bien qu'elle se réveille par votre faute. »

Comme en réaction à ce que cette voix particulière venait de dire, ou bien même juste à cette voix, Hermione remua les paupières sans parvenir pour autant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée et blessée mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle voulait juste réagir à cette voix qui faisait vibrer tout son être, lui provocant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son front, et des picotements se répandirent dans tout son corps. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la lumière aveuglante de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lorsque sa vue se réadapta, elle vit penché au dessus d'elle un visage sévère, blanc, crispé, encadré de cheveux noir corbeau. Cette vision fit battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de trouver la force de murmurer faiblement :

« Severus

- Chut. Reposes-toi. »

La main de Severus caressait son front et ses cheveux, elle se senti apaisée par ce contact. La brume de son réveil commençait à se dissiper, et ses forces la regagnaient peu à peu. Il était temps d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Severus, que m'est-il arrivée ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de tout te raconter.

- si, s'il te plait. J'y tiens.

- Eh bien… Des Moldus t'ont enlevé lorsque j'étais en France. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais disparut depuis deux jours, je suis rentré et je me suis mis à ta recherche. Et un jour, je t'ai entendu crier après moi dans mon esprit. J'ai su te retrouver, mais j'avais mal interprété tes cris. »

Severus paru gêné et Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle se rappelait de ça, mais il était arrivé à temps, il l'avait sauvé et ensuite ils avaient œuvré à instaurer la paix. Ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins que…

« Je n'avais pas compris que tu hurlais de douleur, je pensais juste que tu avais peur. De ce fait je pensais arriver à temps pour te sauver. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais sur un bûcher et le feu t'avait déjà bien brûlée. Des Aurors m'avaient suivis et m'ont aidé à vous venir en aide. Nous avons éteint tous les feux, je t'ai détaché, tu avais perdu connaissance et tu étais très gravement brûlée. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

La voix de Severus se brisa, une larme menaçait de couler sur ses joues à ce souvenir douloureux. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus perdue, mais aussi de plus en plus paniquée. Si elle avait été si gravement brûlée, à quoi ressemblait-elle alors ? Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Severus les essuya du bout des doigts avant de continuer dans une voix étranglé son récit.

« Je t'ai transporté jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste où ils t'ont administré les premiers soins dans de tels cas. Ensuite j'ai travaillé jour et nuit sur une potion qui serait bien plus puissante que celle que l'on donne aux grands brûlés afin de te soigner correctement, et j'ai réussi. Tu en reçois tous les jours. Et depuis je n'ai jamais quitté ton chevet. »

Hermione était complétement abasourdie. Alors en tout ce dont elle se souvenait de la réalité n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui lui paraissait tellement réelle parce qu'en vrai elle était dans le coma. Alors il n'y avait jamais eu de paix, Severus n'avais jamais été blessé par balle. Elle n'avait jamais fait son discours brillant devant tout le monde afin de calmer les esprits. Elle n'avait jamais dormi auprès de Severus, n'avait pas passé la plus part de son temps avec lui et ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Elle ne savait pas laquelle des ces réalité lui faisaient le plus de mal.

Au fond, elle savait bien ce que ressentait Severus pour elle, il ne serait pas là s'il n'y avait rien, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça non plus. Mais la réalité de son rêve l'avait amené bien plus loin que la réalité réelle.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ? Murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que tu es ici. Je dirais quelques semaines, voire un ou deux mois.

- Si longtemps ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Severus lui raconta dans quel état elle était vraiment lorsqu'il l'a sauvé du feu. Puis il lui tendit un miroir. On ne voyait presque aucun dégât, il était très difficile de deviner qu'elle avait été si gravement brûlée. Elle fut très étonnée et reconnaissante envers lui d'avoir su la soigner ainsi. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était restée inconsciente si longtemps. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait été maintenue dans le coma afin que la potion agisse pleinement sur les cellules brûlées à réparer, que consciente elle aurait pu atrocement souffrir, ou la potion n'aurait pas su quoi réparer directement. Elle a agi, mais pas assez vite, voilà pourquoi Hermione était restée dans le coma si longtemps.

Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle l'était trop pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé à l'extérieur pendant tout ce temps. Il fallait qu'elle digère qu'elle n'avait vécu qu'un rêve et que toutes les bonnes choses qui s'y sont passée n'étaient pas réelles. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle laisse son esprit en paix un peu avant de passer aux révélations suivantes. Elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix endormie :

« Tu restes avec moi ?

- Je te le promets. »

Pris d'un élan, il serra sa main dans la sienne se pencha vers elle, lui embrassa le front avant de la regarder fixement dans les yeux. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade, elle senti dans ce baiser le soulagement qu'il ressentait qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit en vie, la peur qu'il avait eu pour elle jusqu'alors. L'avenir s'annonçait morose, mais Hermione profita grandement de ce baiser avant de s'endormir un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie mes bêtas, Cricri thebagger et Cerisery, pour leur correction et d'avoir approuver cette suite, qui m'est venue comme ça xD. J'espère que ce revirement ne va pas trop vous choquer, j'aime les choses inattendues parfois xD.<em>

**Note de Cerisery : Alors voilà, j'ai adoré le réveil d'Hermione avec Severus en mode « protection-pas-touche-à-une-de-ses-boucles-et-chut-vous-allez-la-réveiller ». Je t'ai détesté et maudite quand j'ai vu que c'était un rêve le fait que notre cher maître des potions l'ai embrassé. Mais finalement, j'aime j'aime, j'achète ! C'est trop choupipidou ! vite vite la suiiiiiiite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement le suivant, mais comme je travail assez tard parfois dans le semaine, j'ai moins le temps. Mais promis je vais faire de mon mieux.<br>Reviews ?**


End file.
